La mirada de cristal
by galeria36
Summary: Tras años de separación, Kunihiro Morinaga se reencuentra con Masaky Junya. Comienza entonces a recordar sus primeras impresiones sobre él. Masaky, a su vez, está resentido, lleno de rabia hacia quien culpa de todos sus males. Esto dará lugar a una extraña y enfermiza relación... ¿cómo terminará?
1. Dos lados de un corazón

Mi nombre es Gemma Minguillón y odio profundamente a Kunihiro Morinaga. Mi amiga Laura Paty odia profundamente a Masaki Junya, de modo que decidimos hacer un fanfic sobre ellos para redimirnos, para aprender a ponernos en sus zapatos y ejercitar nuestra empatía. Y, saben, funcionó. Aquí les dejo la primera parte; si, al acabar de leerla, ustedes también han aprendido a amarles, entonces habremos cumplido nuestro objetivo. Esperamos que disfruten de la lectura, así como de la preciosa ilustración de nuestra amiga Gabriela Ibarra. El copyright de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenece a Hinako Takanaga.

.

.

LA MIRADA DE CRISTAL

Era una especie de comezón, una desagradable lluvia de ácidos que ascendían desde el estómago hasta la garganta, cada vez que entraba en casa y los veía ahí; sus zapatos, con franjas marrones sobre blanco, o aquellos otros, los negros, que parecían aptos para ir en monopatín, con su punta redonda y su suela regular, desde atrás hacia delante. Siempre al lado de los de mi hermano, un par junto al otro, Masaki junto a Tetsuhiro, en su cuarto. Música suave salía a través de la puerta y yo no podía entonces, detener mis pensamientos alrededor de aquella idea que martilleaba en mi cabeza quitándome, uno tras otro, los acontecimientos del día en el trabajo, con el jefe, con los compañeros, con las administrativas. Todo lo que me había parecido importante, útil, todo lo que me había hecho sentir que lo que hacía servía para algo se desvanecía de repente, como por ensalmo, a la vista de aquellas zapatillas de deporte, a veces blancas con franja marrón, a veces negras. Y mi mente volaba sobre ellos, tirados en la cama de mi hermano; sus conversaciones banales, «¿has escuchado lo último de Piko y Sekihan? Las chicas dicen que van a dar un concierto en Tokyo». Películas de James Bond recién estrenadas o algún manga, _Ataque a los titanes_ , que parecía entusiasmarles especialmente, imaginando historias de luchas heroicas contra seres mitológicos aparentemente invencibles.

Abandonaba el pasillo y me metía en mi cuarto, tirándome en la cama con la americana puesta, aflojando a penas el nudo de la corbata. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? No era cuestión de hacer ningún planteamiento serio; Masaki era un adolescente; yo, aunque joven, un adulto. Me gustaban las mujeres, siempre me gustaron. Al menos, me satisfacían de manera razonable cuando lo necesitaba, y me agradaba su compañía. Jamás tuve fantasías con hombres, menos aún con muchachos. No, no era eso, ni mucho menos. Era algo mucho más complejo, y eso era lo que me desvelaba.

Había comenzado hacía apenas un mes, el día del cumpleaños de Masaki. Muchas veces le había visto antes merodeando por mi casa sin prestarle la menor atención, ni a él, ni a nada que tuviese que ver con Tetsuhiro. Simplemente ignoraba todo cuanto le envolvía, y eso incluía a Masaki, una sombra más que vagaba de vez en cuando desde la cocina hasta el cuarto o el salón, que miraba la televisión con él, que entraba y salía a su lado. Y así, llegó el día en que las cosas habían de cambiar radicalmente.

Mi hermano lo había traído a casa después de la fiesta de su cumpleaños para jugar a videojuegos. A ambos les complacía mucho más estar juntos, hablando de sus cosas, que pasar su tiempo entre demasiadas personas. Los dos, sobre todo Tetsuhiro, eran chicos sociables y razonablemente populares; quizás por eso huían, en ocasiones, del bullicio. Y sin duda había sido duro el día para Masaki, rodeado de chicos y muchachas que le besaban y le felicitaban por su cumpleaños. Por eso me sorprendió que, ya caída la noche, Tetsuhiro entrara en casa sin hacer ruido. Él sabía que nuestros padres no estaban; yo sabía que él había ido a una fiesta. Temiendo que se hubiera dejado llevar demasiado y volviese a casa borracho, salí dispuesto a reprenderle. Pero no fue eso lo que vi. En el umbral, sentados en el escalón, mi hermano y Masaki, como había visto ya tantas veces, se quitaban los zapatos. Aquel día llevaba los negros, los de _skater_. Al verme salir deprisa del cuarto, los chicos se asustaron y me miraron a la vez. Y entonces los ojos de Masaki se cruzaron con los míos y me quedé paralizado. Claros, muy claros, de un color que cambiaba según le diese la luz, sus ojos me hipnotizaron. «Cristal», pensé. Del más bello, del que los artesanos trabajan soplando en la lejana isla de Murano, o en Bohemia. Cristal limpio, puro, transparente, iridiscente. Clavado como un idiota, fue la voz de Tetsuhiro la que me sacó de mi ensalmo.

— Lo siento, Kunihiro. No queríamos llegar tarde, es que estábamos en la fiesta de Masaki. Pero no hemos bebido, eh. ¿Te molesta si jugamos un rato a la consola en mi cuarto?

Siempre tan correcto, tan amable, pidiendo perdón por todo. Me molestaba su actitud servil, esa actitud que yo mismo había estado alimentando durante tantos años, tiranizándole, aprovechándome de su cordialidad, de su debilidad. De su deseo de agradar, de complacer. Recordé la frase de Emily Bronte en _Cumbres Borrascosas_ : «Cuanto más se retuercen los gusanos, más me complace aplastarlos». De modo que ya iba a contestar a mi hermano de manera humillante cuando, de pronto, Masaki se puso de pie y sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los míos. Mi mente se quedó en blanco y balbuceé algo del tipo «da igual, está bien», creo, retirándome a mi cuarto con una zozobra que no me abandonó en toda la noche.

Fue así desde entonces; Masaki frecuentaba la casa a menudo, sus zapatos al lado de los de mi hermano me hacían dar un vuelco y sentir taquicardia, como un colegial enamorado. Idiota. Pero no era eso, nada de eso. Yo tenía suficiente edad como para distinguir ciertas cosas, y sabía que el amor no venía de golpe. En todo caso, eso pasaba con los falsos enamoramientos, los químicos, los que culminan y pasan a base de sexo. Y no era sexo lo que yo quería con Masaki. De hecho, ni siquiera pensaba en él como si fuera un chico. Me habría dado igual que fuera chica, la sensación habría sido exactamente la misma. No, no era él. Eran sus ojos, su gracia, su forma de moverse. Yo habría podido sentarme a mirar una pantalla donde sólo saliera Masaki caminando, riendo, hablando, durmiendo. Contemplando esa pantalla, habría podido, sin lugar a dudas, ser feliz por el resto de mi vida. No deseaba, no necesitaba hablarle, ni tocarle. No, en absoluto. Sólo verle, saber que estaba ahí. Tenerle cerca. Y cada día comenzó a repetirse el ritual. Mi llegada, sus zapatillas, mi sonrisa, sus voces tras la puerta, su salida del cuarto a la cocina por un refresco, su mirada en la mía, su sonrisa. Una palabra amable, un pasar cerca, el aroma de su pelo, fugaz, en mi pituitaria, mi deseo de morir en ese momento para no perder la sensación preciosa, valiosa, única.

Y así, sin quererlo, fue creciendo en mi interior mi anhelo hacia toda esa fiesta de sensaciones. Llegó a ser una necesidad, hasta el punto de mirar la hora nerviosamente en la oficina para salir corriendo, llegar a casa y sentir trotar mi corazón al abrir la puerta, al ver las zapatillas. Y se fue quedando corto, pequeño, todo ese mar de impresiones, y llegué a necesitar participar, estar presente, hablarle. De modo que un día pasé por una tienda de cómics y vi un Art Book de _Ataque a los titanes_. Era grande, con páginas satinadas y muy, muy caro. Con una gran sonrisa, adquirí el ejemplar y me dirijí a casa. Al entrar y ver las zapatillas ahí, en la entrada, mi corazón latió más fuerte que nunca. Me quité los zapatos y la americana, me miré en el espejo de la entrada, ordené mis cabellos y me dirigí a la habitación de Tetsuhiro con una sonrisa y aquel hermoso libro en mis manos. Abrí sin llamar y mi respiración se congeló de pronto.

Tetsuhiro y Masaki se estaban besando. Los labios de Masaki, los ojos de Masaki, las manos de Masaki, sus brazos, entregados a mi hermano, dados a mi hermano, regalados a mi hermano. Sus hermosos ojos de cristal clavados en mi hermano. Y mi mundo se vino abajo. El libro se cayó al suelo y abrí la boca. No sé, no recuerdo qué salió de ella. Mi impresión, la de haber visto a una virgen mancillada, una mancha de sangre en la nieve, un cubo de basura volcado en medio de un templo, no se borraba. Y dije, dije, dije. Herí, hice daño. A mi hermano, a Masaki. Sobre todo a Masaki. No me sentí aliviado en ningún momento, sólo recuerdo que tuve que salir del cuarto de Tetsuhiro para no matarles a los dos. Que me encerré en el mío y comencé a estirar mis cabellos, a golpear el colchón de mi cama. Que caí de rodillas en el suelo y, cuando lo logré, las lágrimas fluyeron durante horas. Desengaño, frustración, miedo. Había tocado el cielo, había visto las más hermosas luces, las sensaciones más bellas. Había hecho un viaje que no tenía retorno. Y ahora, de regreso, todo me parecía gris, sin luz, sin gracia. Masaki y mi hermano. Le había tocado, le había manchado su piel, su boca, con pensamientos y deseos que le embrutecían. Mi ángel. Nunca más podré volver atrás, pensé. Nunca más podré mirar a nadie y ver algo así en unos ojos.

Costó seguir. Las zapatillas de Masaki desaparecieron de la entrada de mi casa. Dolía, dolía mucho. Me cerré, no quise saber, no quise preguntar. Trabajar, trabajar. Ir y volver, comer, dormir. Trabajar. Nunca más, nunca más.

Y un día supe que Tetsuhiro había abandonado a Masaki. «No lo merecías», pensé, mientras volvía una parte de lo que había sentido tiempo atrás, mientras pensaba en el corazón destrozado de mi pequeño ángel. Tuve ganas de golpear a mi hermano. Sentí que le odiaba. Después, la gente comenzó a decir que Masaki había cortado sus venas, que había deseado morir. No alcancé a comprender la magnitud de aquello. «No ha muerto. Si lo hubiera hecho, las flores ya no florecerían nunca más, ni saldría el sol. Él está vivo».

Fui al hospital de noche, muy tarde, cuando nadie podía verme. Llegué y le vi en la unidad de vigilancia intensiva, entubado, con las muñecas vendadas y varios tubos de transfusión sanguinea colgados de palos cerca de él. «Que fuera mi sangre, que fuera mi vida la que devolviera la suya», pensé absurdamente. Y me quedé sentado hasta la madrugada, vigilando el aparato de sus constantes, asegurándome de que no se detenía.

Lo hice durante tres días. Al cuarto, Masaki ya no tenía tubos, ni aparatos. Antes de que pudiese verme, me fui del hospital. Le dejé atrás y supe que lo hacía para siempre. Yo no le amaba. No amaba al muchacho, a la persona. Amaba la belleza, la languidez, todo lo que no podía aprehender de ningún otro modo que no fuera observándole. Pero aquel recuerdo, pensé, me acompañaría siempre. Mirase lo que mirase, durante toda mi vida, todo me parecería deslucido y sin gracia. Yo había visto la Belleza, como ente, en estado puro. Nada podría nunca igualarla, y mucho menos superarla en mi corazón.

Mi hermano se fue a Nagoya. Estaba avergonzado ante mis padres por su tendencia sexual y ante todo Fukuoka por haber abandonado a Masaki y provocado con ello que el pequeño ángel se cortase las venas. Quiso alejarse y yo no hice nada por evitarlo. Nada mejor que pagar por los pecados para recomponer el alma, pensé. No quería darle más vueltas. Tetsuhiro no merecía otra cosa, tiempo habría de reflexionar. Sin duda, maduraría y comprendería que jugar con los sentimientos no era algo que podamos hacer sin más, sin consecuencias. Se llevaba una lección de vida que, sin duda no iba a olvidar.

Por mi parte, me acostumbré al gris. Cada día salía de mi casa con mi traje gris, caminaba por la calle gris, tomaba el tren gris, entraba en mi oficina gris y saludaba a mis grises compañeros y a mi gris jefe. Obtuve una novia gris con la que practicaba sexo gris y pensé que podríamos tener grises niños y que, posiblemente, eso haría que pudiéramos tener una vida larga y gris. Tenía las noches, en la cama, cuando por fin me giraba a dormir, para cerrar los ojos y ver aquellos otros, los de cristal, y entonces mi mundo se pintaba de mil colores, y veía de nuevo las zapatillas en la entrada de casa, y sonreía, y me dormía feliz.

Ante mi inminente boda, creí mi obligación ir a Nagoya a anunciarle a mi hermano el acontecimiento. Él me dijo en varias ocasiones que no quería venir, pero yo sabía que eso sería feo de cara a mis padres y a la sociedad de Fukuoka, de manera que me decidí a ir a buscarle y a tratar de convencerle. No me esperaba en absoluto lo que me encontré.

Mi hermano vivía con una especie de basilisco de cabellos plateados y largos, con un tono de ojos peculiar y una hermosa cara que quedaba totalmente desvirtuada por su eterno ceño fruncido y su manifiesto mal humor. Tuvo contenida paciencia mientras yo hablaba con mi hermano, mientras surgían sin querer nuestros reproches, los míos, sobre todo, que él aguantó con su eterno buenismo, con su aceptación, con su sumisión. Finalmente, no quiso seguir hablando y se fue del apartamento, y entonces el basilisco rubio comenzó a vomitar en mi cara con violencia unas realidades que me habían sido completamente ajenas durante todos aquellos años y me cayeron como lápidas, abofeteando mi cara una tras otra, cada una con mayor fuerza que la anterior.

Me dijo que Tetsuhiro había estado enamorado de Masaki, pero que Masaki tan solo le había utilizado para estar cerca de mí. Que iba a mi casa tan solo para verme a mí. Que se cortó las venas por las barbaridades que le dije al descubrirle besándose con mi hermano. Que se lo confesó todo a Tetsuhiro y le hizo jurar que jamás le diría a nadie que había sido yo y no mi _aniki_ el causante de su desgracia. Que Tetsuhiro había cargado con todo ese peso a su espalda y se lo había llevado consigo de Fukuoka, para dejar a mi familia, y sobre todo a mí, libres de ese peso. Como un moderno Cristo, mi hermano había redimido con su exilio toda la culpa de Masaki, la mía, la de mis padres. Nos había limpiado a todos y se había desvanecido de nuestras vidas.

Me fui de casa de Tetsuhiro con un mar de confusiones en mi cabeza, con los gritos de Tatsumi senpai rebotando, constantes e insistentes, en mi mente. Masaki enamorado de mí. Trató de suicidarse por mi culpa. Mi hermano cargó con todo para evitar mi vergüenza. Demasiado. No podía con tanto. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo aquello, que por otro lado me costaba creer.

Ni en mi boda, ni en mi luna de miel, ni en mis primeros días de matrimonio, pude quitarme de la cabeza la mirada de Masaki. Poco a poco, las piezas fueron encajando. Sus ojos en los míos, sus palabras suaves, sus sonrisas. Su pasar junto a mí lo bastante cerca como para que su aroma me invadiese y acompañase. Se había enamorado. Ese amor adolescente que puede con todo, que le llena a uno hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Ese que yo no había sentido jamás, hasta conocerle a él.

Y me divorcié. No estaba en absoluto en condiciones de estar con una mujer, ni con nadie. No tenía nada que ofrecer. Sentía mi vida acabada. Comencé a beber al salir del trabajo. Mi romería por los bares era inacabable, necesitaba ahogarme en algo, y elegí el ron negro. Y un día le encontré. Entré en un bar y, detrás de la barra, con un mandil largo y su sempiterna sonrisa, mi ángel servía copas. Me quedé clavado en medio del bar y, de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, mis ojos le buscaron y su mirada de cristal encontró la mía, dejando caer el vaso que en ese momento tenía entre las manos.

.

Masaki Junya

Desde aquella vez que mis ojos se posaron en ese hermoso y serio rostro, mi corazón palpitó como sacándome de la realidad en la que siempre supuse que todo podría ser sencillo.

Mis padres me criaron para suponer que las cosas eran algo demasiado simple. Seguir reglas todo el tiempo, ser lo que ellos pretendían que yo fuese y, por supuesto, vivir de la forma que todo el mundo esperaba de mí.

Lo conocí gracias a Tetsuhiro, su hermano pequeño; un chico algo mayor, pero de cierta forma tan distinto a todo aquello que las imposiciones sociales trajeron para mí. Como nunca antes, mi cabeza se halló confundida, pues esa forma de mirarme casi desnudándome impactó mis sentidos.

Me hallé como un chiquillo que por primera vez entiende las verdades del mundo, un mundo que parecía perderse en representaciones tediosas, en la visión que mis padres forjaron en mi cabeza y todo esto, por primera vez, desapareció para llevarme de la mano a una realidad distinta. La cosa más absurda se volvió comprender que todas las cosas aprendidas se tornaron fútiles, vacías y sin un significado real, no como lo es él, que bastó mirarlo para sentir la voluptuosidad que floreció en mi anatomía.

Necesité por primera vez mirarlo nuevamente como una estrella en el firmamento, tan lejano, tan distante y con una luz propia que puede calentar mi corazón como nada antes lo había podido hacer. Su nombre en mis labios se escuchó prohibido, como si incluso mis instintos más básicos me tornaran un muñeco burlándose de mis deseos. ¿Será que estas emociones son de verdad una maldición?

Tetsuhiro, tan dulce, tan frágil y encantador, perdió todo brillo que pudiera producirme. La fascinación que experimenté al sentirme admirado y reconocido de una manera tan tajante por ese chico de cabellera azulada, se perdió en el instante en que quedé prendado de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo supe de inmediato que mi entrada a poder continuar conociendo y admirando a mi estrella, quedaría sujeta ante los caprichos del chico que con la misma admiración que profeso por Kunihiro, me mira con aquellos ojos verdes que parecen invitarme a perderme en ellos.

El anhelo egoísta de mis sentidos me procuró continuar con una farsa, tanto para mí como para mis progenitores; pretender convincentemente que no se es algo, que amas y que sigues los preceptos no es cosa sencilla. Pero como con todas las cosas, tiendes a acostumbrarte, a vivir de aquella forma, a procurar persuadir tus propios deseos, hasta que un día los alcances de las mentiras te atrapan, te comprimen y te llevan a los límites de la razón y los sinsentidos del mundo te aplastan hasta perderte.

Así fue aquella vez que arrastrado por mis propios deseos placientes, el objeto de mis verdaderos anhelos me señaló como pecador, como una abominación de lo bueno y de la belleza. Sus ojos que me miraron todo el tiempo con embeleso en cada uno de nuestros encuentros durante la cena o en la entrada de la casa Morinaga, ahora se tornaron tan distintos, con desprecio, con repulsión y un rechazo que jamás había conocido antes.

Lo más terrible de aquello fueron sus palabras, aquellas frases de maltrato y desestimación, que de cualquiera pude haberlas aceptado, menos de aquél en quien procuré sumergir mis esperanzas y sueños ideales. Fue justo ahí cuando las mentiras se derrumbaron como paredes, no pude sostener aquellas falsedades ni para mí mismo. De ahí todo salió a la luz, lo dije fuerte y claro para el chico que se había tornado mi amante, rompí su corazón sin detenerme a pensar un segundo en sus sentimientos y me marché aquella noche a saciar mi desesperanza en lamentos.

El siguiente día se tornó pesado, no pude levantar un solo músculo para salir de la cama, mis padres intentaron hacerme cumplir con mis deberes pero rehusé, pues las cosas perdieron su brillo. Aquella oscuridad me envolvió hasta consumirme lentamente mientras olvidé el motivo para continuar en el tortuoso y vacío camino que me impuso mi propia vida. Los días se tornaron noches sin que nada me devolviera de aquel oscuro lugar.

Siempre supe que nunca le importé a nadie, sin embargo cuando mis padres intentaron forzarme a regresar al mundo, fue cuando no pude más y nuevas mentiras aguardaron para salir de mi boca con tal de liberarme de mis imperfecciones. Le culpé a él de todo. Tetsuhiro, mi pobre y abnegado Tetsuhiro, que convertí en un demonio lascivo, con tal de yo ser una víctima de las circunstancias. Les dije que me obligó a todo, que me forzó a ser un repulsivo y desagradable homosexual y que luego me abandonó.

A pesar de ello, mis padres me miraron como extraños, como si su único hijo fuera una abominación y el asco por mi persona no pudieron ocultarlo. Entonces lo supe de inmediato, la única solución a una vida sin sentido se cernió sobre mí. Tomé una filosa navaja y me recosté en la tina tibia del baño. Los latidos de mi corazón como única compañía se alentaron relajando aquella pena que me dejó de importar.

Cuando desperté en aquella fría habitación de hospital, luego de permanecer un año en coma, según los médicos, me sometieron a tratamientos psicológicos con tal de «aliviar mi mal». Además, la profunda vergüenza que profirió mi condición se tomó muy enserio en mi familia y fui desterrado, ya que me mandaron lo más lejos de ellos, hasta la capital, a un internado donde comencé a perderme a mí mismo encontrando otro tipo de saciedad a la vida.

Conforme crecí alejado de ellos, me percaté de que el valor de todo cayó directamente a mis manos. El conocer gente nueva, estudiar para entretenerme y perderme en placeres simples se convirtió en el único mundo válido, fue así que pretendí olvidarme de los viejos pesares y me centré en continuar sin una meta real.

No logré concluir la universidad, me salí luego del primer semestre en medio de muchas camas que aguardaron para darme el calor que requería. Mi camino me llevó a laborar humildemente en un pequeño bar de la enorme ciudad de Tokio, y fue ahí donde volví a ver aquella persona que jamás había podido olvidar.

— ¿Masaki? — Expresó con incertidumbre mientras me miró de aquella forma, como si nada hubiera cambiado en todos estos años.

Como si fuéramos viejos amigos que se aprecian, me invitó a charlar con él, incluso me exhortó a irnos juntos una vez que mi turno finalizara. ¿Cómo podría? Simplemente rehusé y cada vez que tuvo oportunidad charló conmigo aguardando por mi salida al amanecer. Intentó deshacerse de la culpa, dijo no corresponder mis sentimientos de antaño como si yo pudiera todavía sentir algo por él, pero aunque intenté negarlo creo que tan sólo con verlo mis tontas fantasías regresaron para atormentarme. A pesar de mi arrepentimiento con Tetsuhiro, saber que contó todo a Kunihiro me molestó, ya que yo le pedí aquél día que lastimé su corazón no decir nada. ¿Pero cómo no podría decirlo después de lo que yo le hice?

Mi turno terminó, para mi asombro noté que Kunihiro todavía seguía ahí. Lo cargué despidiéndome de mis compañeros, justificando mi acto a mi propia cabeza en una simple ayuda a su persona.

Traerlo apoyado en mi hombro me devolvió a mi adolescencia y aquella desesperación por acercarme al hombre de mis fantasías obligó a mi propia razón a abandonar mi cabeza, por lo cuál en vez de mandarlo en un taxi a su casa lo llevé a la mía. Al llegar al complejo de departamentos, con trabajos caminé con su pesado cuerpo hasta el ascensor y casi arrastrándome entramos al departamento.

No pude resistir más aquellos impulsos; al mirarlo dormir sobre mi cama, sin importarme nada lo encadené para evitar su huída. Un par de esposas de las muñecas a los barrotes del cabezal y otras sujetando ambos pies juntos. Así me recosté a su lado a intentar dormir, pero no pude hacerlo de pensar en tantas cosas pasadas.

Por la mañana le di de beber un poco de agua mientras abrió sus ojos cansados preguntando:

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— Ayer te quedaste dormido y muy alcoholizado en el bar.

De inmediato trato de sentarse, siendo jalado hacia atrás por las esposas.

— ¡Qué rayos estás pensado! ¿Por qué me tienes atado?

— Personas egoístas como tú no merecen respuestas, si jamás les importa lo que los demás sienten. Me encuentras luego de tanto tiempo, en las circunstancias en las que nos dejamos de ver y lo primero que vienes a decir son cosas para calmar tu conciencia. ¿Acaso preguntaste por la razón para cortarme las muñecas? Sólo me hablas de los problemas con tu ex esposa y su intento de separación en secreto mientras que ocultas a la vista de todos cuantos te conocen la verdad de tu enorme egoísmo.

En ese instante acaricié su cuerpo con lascivia, no pude contenerme, sentí sus tetillas bajo la camisa endurecerse con mis dedos.

— ¡No te atrevas!

— Sigo enamorado de ti maldito egoísta. Siempre intentando parecer perfecto y desde tu «perfección» pretendes juzgarnos a todos los demás.

— ¡Detente, Masaki! …Ah. — Gimió, mientras acaricié su miembro sobre la ropa.

Decidido desabroché sus pantalones y bajé la cremallera mientras se sacudió para que lo soltara con palabras suplicantes. Sus acciones en vez de mermar mi deseo de poseerlo, alebrestaron mis instintos que había procurado ocultar desde hacía tanto tiempo. Con las ansias locas introduje su eje completamente duro en mi boca y comencé a moverme produciendo en él espasmos, en todo su cuerpo, que se contrajo envuelto en pasión y deseo. Acaricié la extensión de su pene lentamente, para extasiarlo más pues sus gemidos dejaron de pedir que lo libere, ya que parecía sentirse desesperado por correrse.

Los ruidos de las esposas sonaron mientras se sacudió acompasadamente. Apretó la quijada con fuerza cuando aumenté la velocidad en mi boca y en la mano que sujetó su miembro apretándolo. Con aún mayor ahínco succioné de prisa comprimiendo con la garganta hasta notar el líquido caliente llenando mi boca.

Levanté el rostro triunfante de lograr mi cometido; con él deshecho de placer y jadeante me burlé de su situación:

— El Señor Perfecto acaba de tener un orgasmo gracias a la boca de otro hombre, ¿no te parece divertido?

— ¡Eres un pervertido! — Grito enojado.

Ahora con él a mi merced no pude parar, con mucho esfuerzo le retiré los pantalones zafando uno de los grilletes de sus pies tomando ventaja de la debilidad de su reciente orgasmo. Tomé del buró el gel lubricante y dilaté su entrada con un dedo para luego meterle lentamente un vibrador de bolas anales. Se sacudió con cada una de ellas entrado y lo encendí para dejarlo acostumbrarse. Lo tapé hasta la cintura para evitarle más bochorno y yo partí a la cocina por algo para desayunar. Preparé comida para ambos y comí esperando a que él dejara de quejarse en la habitación. Al cabo de un rato llegué con la comida y observé su gesto de placer con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

— Traje algo de comer.

— Por favor… me siento extraño.

Sus súplicas no hicieron más que mermar mi cordura que finalmente latió en una erección en mis pantalones. Lo destapé para mirar sus piernas contraerse en excitación mientras saqué despacio el vibrador diciendo:

— Veo que ya estás ansioso y debes estar mucho más relajado ahora.

— ¡Detente! — Gimió desesperadamente.

Lo voltee para tener su trasero cerca de mi hombría que liberé de mis pantalones y de inmediato me introduje en su estrechez que me recibió succionando. El calor de su interior me estremeció al tiempo que la compresión lentamente desapareció.

— Tú te lo buscaste al venir por mí.

Jadee envuelto en lujuria, por alguna razón todas y cada una de sus miradas en mis memorias se tornaron cargadas de deseo. Teniendo su espalda sujeta por mis manos y su cadera pegada a mi pelvis comencé las embestidas lentas observando al detalle sus manos sujetando las cobijas. Sus jadeos trastornaron aún más mi juicio y aceleré las cosas, moví mi mano tocando su eje totalmente escurriendo y decidí que su orgasmo tendría que ser desde su interior, de manera que dirigí cada una de mis embestidas a esa parte que lo puso totalmente sumiso ante cada uno de mis movimientos.

Tenía que consumirlo por completo, hacerlo mío de una vez por todas y demostrarle que su cuerpo me pertenecería por lo menos en una pequeña parte, así que me agaché continuando con los movimientos y lamí detrás de sus orejas sintiendo las pulsaciones de su orgasmo comprimiendo rítmicamente forzando la culminación de mi placer.

Recosté mi cuerpo a su lado mirando sus ojos cerrarse de cansancio, sin embargo yo me sentí mucho más vacío, totalmente incompleto y culpable de forzar y abusar de aquella persona que confiadamente me permitió transgredir los límites de lo que el pretendió se volviera amistad.

La culpa comenzó a sofocarme, desaté sus muñecas con marcas rojas y corrí al baño a darme una ducha. Mis manos y pies temblaron luego de ese acto tan despreciable. Pretendí darle una lección; no obstante salí mucho más lastimado, totalmente herido por transformar un afecto puro revolcándolo en la inmundicia de toda mi vida.

Cuando despertó lo exhorté a salir, a pedir ayuda, quizá para torturarlo más haciendo que salga semidesnudo y humillado, tal como me sentí en aquella ocasión con sus desprecios. Las contradicciones de mi cabeza me azoraron, por una parte esperaba recibir un castigo y por otra castigar a quienes me habían dañado. Pero nadie me ha causado tantos males como el amor, aquel amor que me había maldecido.

Me marché al trabajo esperando llegar a mi casa y ser llevado ante la justicia, pero grande fue mi sorpresa de volver y encontrarlo durmiendo en mi cama tranquilo, con ese bello rostro que me hace perder el rencor.

El afecto que produjo en mi interior salió sin que pudiera evitarlo, toqué usando mi mano con suavidad su perfecto rostro devolviéndolo a la realidad. No comprendí su perdón, no quise sentirme exonerado de mis pecados, aunque en ese preciso instante en que al hablarle con toda la verdad sobre mí, mis malas decisiones, el rechazo a Tetsuhiro y haberle ultrajado, el hecho de que pudiera caber en él la expresión del más casto y puro afecto me conmovió. No únicamente aquello; saber que el más dulce amor de Tetsuhiro jamás defraudó mi más grande secreto, sino su pareja lo hizo contra su voluntad, me hizo dejar en libertad a Kunihiro devolviéndole sus prendas, quitando sus cadenas y mandándolo de donde provino.

— Ve a tu casa y no vuelvas más — dije sinceramente, con tal de no volver a hacerle daño.

— Iré a casa pero volveré…

Con sus palabras que se perdieron en la inmensidad de sus lejanos pasos, me quedé aguardando en la puerta del departamento, con un fragmento de mi espíritu expectante por un poco del afecto que toda la vida me ha sido negado. De cierta forma pretendí creer falsamente en volver a encontrarlo, en recuperar el tiempo, pero mi parte racional me devolvió los pies a la tierra y cerré la puerta retornando a mi propia oscuridad.

.

-Kunihiro Morinaga-

Entre nubes de alcohol que distorsionaban mis percepciones, me desperté en una cama que no conocía. Sin comprender, con un inmenso e insoportable dolor de cabeza, sentí el infinito deseo de darme una ducha; sobre todo, de derramar agua fría sobre mí, sentirla caer, con la convicción de que se llevaría consigo todo mi malestar, mi incomodidad, el dolor y el aturdimiento que sentía. Estuviera donde estuviese, habría sin duda un cuarto de baño. Ya pensaría luego, ya vería luego qué había pasado, dónde estaba y por qué. Intenté levantarme, pero algo tiró de mí hacia abajo de nuevo. Un juramento salió de mi boca. Impotencia, dolor, malestar, «necesito ponerme de pie, joder, joder».

Una voz suave llegó entonces hasta mí.

–¿Ya te despertaste?

Masaki. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Era aquella su casa? Le veía como en un sueño, mi ángel, el duende que me había mostrado lo que era la belleza, tanto tiempo atrás. Su cabello había crecido un poco; su cuerpo, sin duda, era ahora el de un hombre. Un hombre extraordinario. Desde la cama, sin comprender, sin poder moverme, no pude por menos que admirar su figura hermosa. Su expresión burlona, su tono irónico, no parecían los del Masaki que yo había conocido. Con miedo, alcé la vista hacia sus ojos; su mirada de cristal seguía ahí, inamovible. Fuera lo que fuese, nada había logrado prostituirla, borrarla, ensombrecerla. Aquellos ojos vitreos y transparentes eran cuanto quedaba de la expresión infantil que me enamoró. El resto, un hombre malvado, con una sonrisa ladeada, que se complacía en observar mi miserable estado.

–¿Dónde estoy?– le pregunté, tratando de contener mi miedo.

–Ayer te dormiste alcoholizado en el bar.

No recordaba nada; tan solo que le había visto ahí, que había esperado por él. Después, sólo el sopor, el sueño pesado. Ahora, mi cuerpo maniatado. No comprendía la situación. Y entonces, Masaki comenzó a acariciarme. Sus manos sobre mi camisa, sus dedos buscando mis pezones, mientras mi mente se hallaba todavía tan confundida, me trajeron un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

–¡No te atrevas! –, le grité. Pero él no me hizo ningún caso. Comenzó a lanzarme reproches que, aún dentro de mi dolor de cabeza y mi sensación de irrealidad, me parecieron completamente justos. Yo le había contado lo que el basilisco rubio me había dicho, pero sin especificarle que no fue mi _aniki_ quien me lo había revelado. Y me había estado quejando de mi propia desgracia, de mi vacío, del abandono de mi esposa. Aquello había sido demasiado para Masaki. Me tiró en cara mi egoismo, mi total ausencia de empatía al no preocuparme de él si no era para lo que me concernía directamente. Masaki, el que había jurado amor a mi hermano sin amarle, el que se había cortado las venas y le había exigido a su despechada pareja que guardase silencio sobre sus motivos, me llamaba egoista a mí. Pero no me importaba; al margen de quién o de qué fuera él, tenía razón con respecto a lo que decía. Yo era un egoísta. El mundo giraba en torno a mí, a mis desgracias, a mis problemas. Ya había comenzado a intuir algo de eso cuando Tatsumi senpai me había hablado. Mi pobre Tetsuhiro. Toda la vida buscando un afecto que no obtenía, recibiendo mi rechazo y el de mis padres, había terminado en manos de un tirano que le gritaba y le maltrataba. Aunque era fácil darse cuenta de la devoción de Tatsumi _senpai_ por Tetsuhiro; esa y no otra había sido la razón de que me gritase a mí de aquél modo, de que me dijese todo aquello que tanto me dolió, pero que era la pura verdad. Unos reproches de esas dimensiones no habrían podido venir nunca de alguien que no le amase incondicionalmente.

Y ahora venían de otro lado, de la boca del ángel que me había arrebatado el sentido común, que me había hecho ver en color gris todo cuanto acontecía en mi vida; el ángel con el que todavía soñaba. Él no era abnegado ni bueno, como mi hermano, ni sentía un amor incondicional, como su tirano _senpai_. Él era sólo un niño egoista que no había obtenido lo que quería, al menos no de la forma en que lo quería. Y todo lo que se le había ocurrido para enfrentar sus problemas había sido cortarse las venas, como quien corta de raiz una sensación ingrata. Viendo la oscuridad de su alma, la incomprensión de su espíritu, sentí todavía más dolor de verme a su merced, atado a su cama. Pero, por alguna razón, aquello me hacía sentir una excitación desconocida hasta entonces.

Entre sus reproches, Masaki comenzó a tocarme, y yo comencé a enloquecer. No podía creerlo; sus manos en mi sexo, en mi cremallera, buscando mi pene, tocándolo. Habría podido morir entonces, como el día que su pelo pasó bajo mi nariz accidentalmente y me hizo ver el cielo por dentro. No podía ser; mi pequeña figura de porcelana perfecta, mi muñequito de vidrio, que tanto me dolió ver mancillado por un beso, ahora se entregaba a las más sucias caricias a mi miembro, caricias que me brindaba entre insultos y vejaciones, atado como me tenía. Aquello era demasiado terrible. Y me lo puso tan duro como el hierro.

Al notar la potencia de mi erección, me asusté. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía excitarme ver a Masaki succionando mi pene, más grande que nunca en su boca, entre sus labios, bajo su lengua? ¿Porqué no me horrorizaba aquél ángel caído sin remisión, la destrucción de aquella belleza por el peor de los vicios, la lujuria, que se llevaba por delante cuanto tocaba?

La mezcla, mi sentido del orgullo, del deber, mis principios mancillados y pisoteados, junto con su cara de niño hermoso con la boca abierta, recibiéndome en ella una y otra vez, como si fuera una golosina que le placía especialmente devorar, me hicieron correrme sintiendo que la vida se me escapaba por la punta del glande. Y pensarlo, pensar en llenar su boca con mi esperma, en ensuciar yo mismo, y no mi hermano, su belleza, su pureza aparente, no me permitieron relajarme cuando vino a mí a decirme:

–Acabas de correrte por la mamada de un homosexual, ¿cómo te sientes?

«Con ganas de atarte yo a ti y follarte hasta que te abras en dos, cabrón adorable», pensé. Pero sólo pude insultarle, pedirle que me soltara. Lejos de hacerlo, Masaki continuó practicando perversiones en mi cuerpo. Me introdujo unas bolas que vibraban cuando me movía, causando con ello espasmos en todo mi ser. Y se fue a la cocina, me dejó solo con aquel placer extraño, lleno aún de deseo, de miedo, de repugnancia, de tantas cosas que sentía. Era como si mi vida no hubiese comenzado hasta aquel momento y no fuese a ir más allá. Como cuando venía a mi casa de adolescente y se eternizaban los instantes de mirarle, de contemplar sus ojos. Pero todo sucio, roto sin remedio. Y tan, tan intenso como nada de lo que nunca había sentido. Cómo deseaba que regresara, que hiciera lo que fuese, que me matara si quería. Habría valido la pena.

Y volvió, todavía sin dejar de humillarme con sus palabras, haciéndome notar mi propia excitación, riéndose de ella y de mí. Me quitó aquellas bolas y sentí de nuevo un intenso escalofrío. Entonces, me penetró. Todo lo que salió por mi boca no lo recuerdo, deseaba odiarle, hacerle saber mi rechazo. Pero, Dios mío, cómo se sentía. Me habría gustado prolongar aquella penetración por el resto de mi vida. Y el triunfo de escuchar sus gemidos, los movimientos de sus caderas, cada vez más acelerados, y por fin, su orgasmo dentro de mí, con un pequeño temblor mientras se vaciaba, mientras me usaba a su antojo como un recipiente en el que gozarse. Odié aquello. Pero lo adoré aún más. «Te he tenido. Te he pertenecido y tú has sido mío», pensé. Sin darme cuenta, él ya no estaba. Y me quedé dormido.

Desperté por el suave toque de su mano en mi cara. Abrí los ojos y la dulzura volvió a los suyos. Cómo deseé un beso, una prueba. Pero no llegó. Le conté entonces mi visita a Tetsuhiro, que él se había ido, que su _senpai_ había sido quien me había contado lo de su intento de suicidio. Masaki me miró con sorpresa. Por un momento, pensé que su beso iba a llegar, pero no fue así. Me desató, me pidió que me fuera. Me permitió darme una ducha y me devolvió mis ropas, girándose hacia la ventana. Me vestí y, a su espalda, muy cerca de él pero sin tocarle, le dije que volvería. Deseaba ese beso. Pero deseaba que fuera él quien quisiera dármelo.

Dejé pasar una semana antes de regresar al bar. Esta vez dormí toda la tarde y acudí en la madrugada, cuando sabía que ya no le podía quedar mucho rato para salir. Acerté de lleno; al poco de llegar, vi como Masaki salía del local con una mochila a su espalda y el pelo mojado. Sin duda, se había dado una ducha antes de cambiarse. Me puse a caminar a su lado.

–Buenas noches. –Me miró, sorprendido. Pensé que se enfadaría, que me mandaría a paseo o, simplemente, me mostraría indiferencia. Pero su labio inferior se adelantó ligeramente y sus cejas se alzaron un poco.

–Kunihiro, yo... Lo que pasó... –Sonreí. No comprendía bien su reacción–. Tú...¿no me denunciaste?

Solté una sonora carcajada. Había esperado cualquier cosa menos aquello. Le miré con ternura, mientras él me miraba a mí con cara de pasmo.

–No, no lo hice. ¿Crees que debería haberlo hecho?

–Yo... –parecía avergonzado. No era eso lo que yo quería hacerle sentir–. No sé qué me pasó, necesitaba... Yo me sentía tan mal, es que...

Parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para que no brotasen sus lágrimas. Comprendí que había estado nervioso todo ese tiempo, pensando en que había cometido un delito. De nuevo, poco que ver con sus sentimientos o los míos.

–Masaki, es obvio que no te he denunciado, ni voy a hacerlo. Tú me forzaste, es cierto, pero también lo es que nos gustó a los dos –Me miró con asombro–. Sé que es enfermizo, no me lo explico, pero es así. No somos niños, debemos afrontar las cosas.

–Pero es que no puedo creer que me perdones. Ni siquiera te lo he pedido.

–Lo sé, y no es que te perdone. Es que no dijiste nada que no fuese cierto, y lo que hiciste fue desquitarte. Y no tengo que decirte que me gustó, los hombres no tenemos demasiada opción de fingir los orgasmos.

No creía posible que un chico como él pudiera sentirse avergonzado ante las palabras de nadie, menos aún de las mías. Pero lo cierto fue que bajó la cara y siguió caminando despacio, con la esperanza de que le siguiera, sin saber qué decir.

–Masaki –se paró en seco, me miró– Te invito al cine.

Su cara se iluminó. Por un lado, parecía estar encantado. Por otro, era obvio que pensaba que yo estaba completamente loco.

–¿...Cuándo?

–Vete a dormir ahora. Vendré a buscarte cuando caiga la tarde. Mañana es tu día libre, ¿no? –De nuevo, me miró sorprendido.

–Sí... De acuerdo entonces –dijo, con resolución–. ¿A las seis?

–Bien, ahí estaré.

Comencé a caminar de prisa, en sentido contrario. Sabía que estaba parado mirándome sin saber qué pensar. De modo que, a los dos pasos, me detuve y me giré a mirarle.

–Ponte guapo.

Asintió, con una sonrisa, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Y yo me alejé con otra.

«Te lo voy a robar. Un beso largo, caliente, más excitante que la felación que me hiciste. Me lo vas a dar. Vamos a enamorarnos, Masaki Junya».

.

-Masaki Junya-

Kunihiro… no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza a pesar de los días que habían transcurrido desde nuestro encuentro. Esa sensación tan desagradable en mi pecho, una nausea con angustia que recorrió mis pensamientos torturando mi cabeza tantas veces. Arruiné nuestro reencuentro pero me alegré, me alegré de torturarlo, de mancillar su perfección, por lo que mi estrella se había vuelto un profundo agujero negro que me consumía en culpa y a la vez calmaba mi frustración.

Bastante tarde, una voz profunda, casi imaginaria, me aterrorizó mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa. Un día algo cansado de trabajo en el bar, pero aquella voz fue capaz de despertar mis sentidos que se encontraban adormilados. Casi salido de entre las sombras, Kunihiro me dio las buenas noches. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar de inmediato casi saliendo de mi pecho. No pensé encontrarlo nuevamente desde aquél incidente en el que mi cabeza me jugó trucos trastornando mis propias ideas, tornando lo malo en bueno y lo bueno en malo.

Mis manos temblaron bajo la chaqueta que las cubría en los bolsillos. De inmediato como cualquier adulto normal, pretendí seguridad y respondí tranquilamente con tal de indagar la visita de ese hombre:

— Kunihiro, yo... Lo que pasó... Tú... ¿no me denunciaste? — Tartamudee sin poder evitarlo.

Una risotada me preocupó aún más. De inmediato recordé a detalle mi pecado, con la suciedad de mi interior ultrajando el más dulce anhelo de mi adolescencia. Mis justificaciones salieron atorándose en mi garganta, como forzándome a desarmarme de inmediato. Sin embargo, jamás creí que en mi destino la redención pudiera llegar de quien menos esperé en todo el mundo. Kunihiro no me denunció, había aceptado ese castigo implacable que le fue impuesto por la locura momentánea de mi cabeza e incluso fue capaz de decir que le gustó.

El enorme pesar no cesó, el hecho de obtener aquellas palabras me indicó que simplemente era libre de problemas exteriores, aunque todas las cosas podridas de mi cabeza continuaran torturando mis pensamientos. Tantas personas que habían sido lastimadas por culpa mía, incluso mis propios padres. ¡Cómo si realmente me importaran ellos o cualquier otra persona! Cada uno de ellos, incluso Kunihiro, se han merecido eso y mucho más.

Una voz me llamó trayéndome a la realidad:

— Te invito al cine.

Algo salido de una historieta, el hombre de mis fantasías y que despreciaba en alguna manera ¿pidiéndome una cita? En realidad, ¿era posible esto o será alguna treta para vengarse? A pesar de mi incredulidad, accedí sin pensarlo mucho, pues de alguna forma no me importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir, no perdería una oportunidad como esa.

Suspiré mientras lo observé alejarse, no miré sus ojos un solo momento y ahora me preguntaba qué cosa de todo lo que acababa de pasar era verdad… ¿Mañana? Volví a reflexionar…

— Ponte guapo. — Nuevamente su voz en la distancia para recordarme que estas contradicciones en mis deseos me hacían sentir tan chocante. ¿Podía odiarme a mí mismo por el hecho de querer una cita con él?

Impresionado por las circunstancias tan extrañas, caminé a casa y rendido me recosté a dormir. Al levantarme saqué una vieja foto que nos tomó en una ocasión la madre de los Morinaga, con él y Tetsuhiro sentados a mis lados, la nostalgia que olvidé por tantos años regresó a golpearme. El único recuerdo de un amor fallido, de la experiencia más devastadora de toda mi vida pero que guardé celosamente entre mis papeles importantes y volvió a mí en cuanto me llevaron mis cosas al internado.

Lo miré a él, con ese par de ojos serios, su ceño ligeramente fruncido y esa belleza inalcanzable que nuevamente me iluminó. Pero no me sentía como un niñato tonto que cree en cuentos de hadas. Algo tan repentino no podía ser duradero, una persona no puede cambiar súbitamente, sin duda fue el rompimiento de su matrimonio que lo hacía desear probar cosas nuevas. Decidí aprovecharme de ello hasta que terminasen las cosas y él se alejara para encontrar una mujer que satisficiera sus deseos. Sin querer sentir aquello, una alegría me invadió ¿Cómo podía sentirme feliz aunque no quisiera?

Muy temprano, del armario saqué muchas prendas y me probé cada una de ellas pues él dijo «guapo», por lo que debía esforzarme con tal de verme lo mejor que pueda. Finalmente me decidí por un pantalón de vestir en color gris y una camisa negra. Peiné mi cabello y di un par de vueltas por el apartamento ansioso. Me senté frente al televisor, pero al cabo de veinte minutos, después de las seis de la tarde, salí a la puerta y lo encontré parado justo ahí. Me miró y me di cuenta de que no llevaba sus lentes. No pude ver nada más salvo sus ojos; sin duda los míos denotaban asombro, lo que provocó una sonrisa pícara en los labios de Kunihiro.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó divertido.

–Tus lentes... –balbuceé, perdido todavía en aquel fascinante mar de chocolate. Él acentuó su sonrisa.

–Me puse lentes de contacto. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho, nunca habías clavado así en mí tus hermosos ojos violeta.

Algo me alertó. Estaba bajando la guardia, comenzando a sentirme indefenso de nuevo, como cuando era adolescente, ante aquel joven serio y formal. No, de ninguna manera. Sacudí la cabeza y me alejé dos pasos. Entonces vi que llevaba en las manos un ramo de flores. ¿Para mí? Ese tonto gesto ridículo, cursi y meloso no hizo más que molestarme al punto del enfado, pues no soy una boba mujer de las que seguro había intentado conquistar con ese gesto de «hombre conquistador falso». Si lo que quería era acostarse conmigo debió decirlo, no pensé negarme a ello.

— Son para ti Masaki, disculpa la demora.

— Entonces pasa mientras las pongo en la cocina.

Tomé aquella muestra de cortesía que pensé tirar en la basura, aunque las dejé en la mesa y volví por él con tal de marcharnos. Parado mirando justo a la puerta de entrada, dándome la espalda finalmente lo pude ver, pues la sorpresa de sus ojos desnudos y el estúpido gesto de las flores me habían impedido observar debidamente al atractivo hombre que de inmediato desvestí con la mirada. Un par de pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y una playera muy ceñida a su anatomía, junto con su chaqueta de piel en la mano; algo inusual en él, ya que siempre lo vi con aburridos trajes oscuros.

De inmediato caminé sigilosamente e irresistiblemente olí el aroma de su perfume combinado con su propia esencia. Aquella seductora esencia que recordé percibir en mi cama, la cual me causó algunos orgasmos mientras olí la almohada donde apoyo su cabeza ese par de días. Sin pensar dos veces desde su espalda comencé a devorar su cuello con pequeñas mordidas y besos ante los que sólo gimió sin detenerme. Con ambas manos acaricié su pene sobre la ropa y lo saqué para agitarlo directamente. Empujé mi pelvis contra sus posaderas deseoso de embestirlo. Se dejó guiar al sillón en donde retiré los pantalones y con saliva en un par de dedos lo preparé dilatando el lugar que habría de recibirme. Ni un segundo miré su rostro, no podría romper el encanto de nuestro encuentro, simplemente se apoyó con ambas manos en el respaldo dejándome la libertad de tomarlo.

No escuché una queja que me detuviera, sólo los gemidos de placer hasta que nos corrimos ávidos, entre respiraciones acortadas y una profunda calma.

— ¿Puedo usar el sanitario? — Preguntó con la cara roja y un gesto de incomodidad.

— Adelante, ya sabes dónde está. — Caminó apenas y en cuestión de no sé cuánto tiempo, regresó con el cabello peinado, el rostro sin sudor pero el gesto de incomodidad no desapareció de su cara.

— Masaki, creo que debo marcharme. Estas cosas son nuevas para mí, supongo que entiendes.

— Por supuesto, siento haber actuado de esta forma yo…

— No te disculpes ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en tu próximo descanso?

De prisa intercambiamos teléfonos pues percibí su vergüenza y se marchó a prisa. Sonreí para mí pensando en que quizá había conseguido un tipo que complacería cada uno de mis deseos. La justificación que buscó los anteriores días mi cabeza, llegó para librarme de mis contradicciones, ya que no quería de ninguna forma alguna relación. Él era perfecto para experimentar, ayudarme a dejar ir su recuerdo y superarlo, trastornando cada parte de las memorias que tan celosamente guardaba mi cabeza sobre este tonto amor adolescente.

No esperé verlo tan pronto, puesto que a media semana se presentó en el bar y terminamos teniendo sexo tras la puerta de uno de los sanitarios del lugar. Sin embargo se retiró poco después de aquello causando intrigantes sensaciones.

El día de mi descanso del trabajo finalmente logramos salir, pero no al cine, se me hizo demasiado cursi y supliqué por ir a tomar un café, ya que no sabía si por estar en un lugar a oscuras acabaríamos haciendo cosas indebidas, o simplemente yo tenía ganas de hablar, de saber un poco más sobre él, para desmitificarlo y así lograr sacarlo de mi cabeza definitivamente. En esta ocasión preferí citarnos lejos de mi apartamento con tal de no ver flores nuevamente. Aunque para mi sorpresa en el café me esperaba con un ramo todavía más grande que el anterior y su vestimenta juvenil nuevamente. Caminé hasta él y justo al llegar me interrumpió antes de hablar:

— Traje esto para ti.

Avergonzado me senté y debía decirlo, así que lo hice tajantemente sin tocarme el corazón:

— No hagas eso Kunihiro. No me gustan las flores y no soy una mujer, si me quieres llevar a la cama mejor dilo, en vez de traerme un regalo de este estilo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver un ramo de flores con sexo?

— No son las flores precisamente sino que me las traes como un ofrecimiento, un compromiso. Algo que haces con tus conquistas seguramente.

— No es así, en realidad no he salido con nadie desde mi divorcio y nunca la engañé a ella. Pensé que te gustaría un pequeño regalo y como no sé qué cosa se hace en una cita con un chico… Olvídalo, sólo voy a deshacerme de esto.

En el instante que se levantó con el ramo en mano, algo dentro de mí quería detenerlo, después de todo es un regalo para mí, pero la amargura de mis reflexiones me detuvo y lo vi tirarlo a la basura. Esa expresión de ternura desperdiciada…

La charla se hizo amena, descubrí entre sus historias al humano tras de la máscara, completamente frágil como yo. Tan temeroso de sus padres y preocupado por un millón de cosas que compartimos apesar de la diferencia de edad y de los mundos en los que nos desempeñamos.

Me sentí tontamente alegre mirando sus ojos una y otra vez sentados frente a frente, riendo con aquellas anécdotas de su trabajo. La confusión desapareció cada momento más y olvidé mis resentimientos. Aquellos ojos café sin lentes me miraron tan profundamente que yo desee besar su boca. Mi corazón palpitó emocionado pero justo cuando me perdería a realizar ese acto se apartó y miró alrededor de nosotros. Sus prejuicios…

No me había percatado que nosotros no nos habíamos besado una sola vez desde que esto empezó, pero creo que es mejor de esta forma, así podría verlo de manera objetiva sin dejarme llevar por algún sentimiento, más que estos que se marchan uno a uno al derrumbarse la idealidad de mí imaginación.

La confusión se hizo más grande, ya que nuestra conversación llegó a Tetsuhiro, el chico que lastimé por este detestable amor. Su pequeño hermano ha sabido salir adelante, me dijo que vivía con alguien ¿Será posible que sea feliz luego de lo que yo le hice? Entonces supe que las cosas no le fueron sencillas después de mis mentiras, simplemente le arruiné su adolescencia y él jamás habló mal de mí. ¿Cómo puede alguien perdonar algo imperdonable o superarlo?

Al cabo de un rato caminamos juntos por la ciudad hasta pasear en un parque. Ir a su lado era como casi pretender e imaginar algo con lo que fantaseé tantas veces cuando fui un chico. Ser tomado entre sus brazos… poder mirarme al espejo y sentirme cómodo con ello. ¿Acaso alguien como yo merecía un poco de felicidad? De pronto la confusión de mi cabeza, junto con las luces artificiales de la ciudad que nos rodearon, me hicieron verlo como en aquél entonces, un astro, una luz, una divinidad inalcanzable. Sin embargo cada sueño, cada imagen falsa de mis anhelos cobró sentido entre sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura. Pretendí escapar, me agité hasta que no pude más y me rendí ante aquella dulzura. Sus labios suaves ligeramente humedecidos con su propia saliva, gentilmente se movieron sobre los míos. El aire escapó de mis pulmones y me asfixiaron aquellas tiernas emociones. Los golpeteos apresurados de mi corazón ensordecieron mis pensamientos negativos y permití manar mi propia esencia hasta él. Entregué esa parte que supuse perdida en mi corazón y me llenó con su profunda calidez.

Perdí el aliento, me perdí a mí, a la oscuridad que llenó cada minuto de mi vida, resquebrajando la realidad, el suelo bajo mis pies. Entonces el enfado creció, ya que nadie tiene derecho de cambiarme, mucho menos él que era capaz de lastimarme profundamente. Lo aparté temeroso y molesto, las lágrimas bajaron desde mis ojos inconteniblemente y expresé todo mi rencor finalmente:

— ¡No tienes derecho! No puedes volver de la nada y hacer esto conmigo. Dímelo ahora ¿Tu serías capaz de ser un sucio marica?

–Kunihiro Morinaga–

No pasaba el tiempo, tic-tac, cada minuto, cada segundo repiqueteaba en mi cabeza, como si el segundero del reloj de la oficina se hallase congelado en el tiempo. Un día, dos, tres. «Masaki». ¿Era aquello posible? Hastiado, me levanté a tomar un café de la máquina del pasillo. Una compañera me dijo algo, pero no la oí. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Desde que recordaba, nunca había sentido nada parecido. Nadie me había hecho palpitar fuerte el corazón; tan sólo entrar en casa y ver sus zapatos, entonces, tum-tum, ahí estaba. Ahora lo recordaba todo con una claridad meridiana, sin la angustia de la inseguridad que tan corta edad lleva consigo. Ahora era un adulto, no tenía caso intentar negar lo innegable. El diablo sabía que no podía explicarme todo aquello, pero lo que estaba claro es que aquel sentimiento, el que reprimí, el que odié cuando comencé a advertir que lo sentía, había retornado a mí con tal violencia que había arrasado con todo, con la educación represiva que Tetsuhiro y yo habíamos recibido, con mi matrimonio. Y le encontré de nuevo, y me acerqué, y me dejé atar, violar. Y Dios, cómo lo disfruté.

Confundido, totalmente perdido, decidí que por una santa vez iba a intentar escuchar mi corazón. El mío, no las razones de otros, no lo que la sociedad me impusiera. Si Masaki estaba incrustado de ese modo en mi cabeza, entonces yo tenía que dejar fluir lo que llevaba dentro. Sin duda, si no lo hacía así iba a terminar volviéndome loco. De modo que, pensé, adelante y que salga el sol por donde quiera.

El día de nuestra cita me vestí diferente. Yo era poco mayor que Masaki, no tenía porqué ir siempre con traje, aparte de mi trabajo, donde no tenía más remedio que usarlo. Así que me vestí de manera casual, me despeiné hacia atrás con los dedos y saqué del botiquín mis lentillas. Sólo las había usado una vez, cuando mi ex esposa me había aconsejado llevarlas a veces, para evitar las heridas que, en ocasiones, los lentes me hacían sobre la nariz. Las lavé con cuidado y me las coloqué sin problemas. Sonreí ante el resultado; no parecía la misma persona. De hecho, me parecía algo más a Tetsuhiro vestido de ese modo y sin mis gafas. Masaki se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

Por el camino, le compré un ramo de flores. No sé qué me impulsó a ello; quizás la mirada enamorada de una chica que se cruzó conmigo y acababa de recibir unas rosas de su novio. Estúpidamente, se me ocurrió que me gustaría ver una mirada así en los hermosos ojos de Masaki, de manera que compré las flores.

Pero su mirada se fue directa a mis ojos al verme en el umbral de su puerta sin mis lentes. Casi me hizo reír su cara de pasmo. Me lo habría comido ahí mismo. Entonces recordé lo que más me obsesionaba: besarle. Deseaba besarle más que ninguna otra cosa. Pero él enseguida cambió su gesto a uno de fastidio al ver las flores. Las aceptó, pero era obvio que no le había gustado recibir un regalo de mi parte. Se fue a la cocina y me quedé mirando hacia la calle, sin saber qué pensar. Algo no estaba yendo correctamente. Era como si Masaki estuviera manteniendo una rara lucha interna. En ocasiones parecía feliz, pero entonces de pronto se obligaba a volver a su eterna expresión de enfado y me decía algo desagradable. Entonces, sin esperarlo, sentí sus labios en mi cuello y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral, sintiendo toda la piel erizada. Esperé sus manos sobre mi pecho, bajo la camiseta. Esperé sus dedos en mis pezones, caricias en mi espalda, un abrazo. Peso sólo obtuve unas manos que fueron directamente a mi pene, sin más. Y unos brazos que casi me empujaron hasta el sofá, que me despojaron de mis pantalones. Los dedos en mi interior, su penetración, sus embestidas. Jadeos en mi oído, pero ni una palabra. Su brazo pasando por delante de mi cadera, estrechándome hacia él, que iba y venía con una cadencia enloquecedora, me condujo a un orgasmo animal, automático y breve. Luego me soltó, se apartó. Fue la sensación más desazonadora que había tenido nunca. Yo había ido en busca de un beso, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que quería con todo aquello. Y él me había vuelto a utilizar únicamente para su placer, como si se hubiera masturbado con mi cuerpo. Tendido boca abajo en el sofá, con Masaki a menos de un palmo de mí, me sentí más solo que nunca. Y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de irme, de alejarme.

–¿Puedo ir al baño? –, le dije, levantándome ya del sofá.

Me encerré y me miré al espejo. Mis lentes de contacto, mi pelo hacia atrás. Las flores. Idiota, idiota. ¿Qué esperaba de él? Ya no sentía nada por mí, ya había sanado todas sus heridas. Simplemente, me estaba utilizando. Y yo me estaba enamorando como un imbécil. Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los cerré, para evitar perder las lentes. Bajo ningún concepto quería que viese mis ojos rojos, mi gesto miserable de impotencia. De modo que me lavé la cara, me humedecí de nuevo el cabello y me erguí en toda mi estatura. Miré mi imagen de frente y no supe quién era el que me la devolvía al otro lado del espejo. ¿Podría algún día conocer a ese hombre, saber cómo era en realidad su alma? Una cosa estaba clara, al menos: había empezado a hacerlo. A aceptar lo que sentía, a no engañarme. No importaba si Masaki no me quería; saber qué era lo que quería yo sería bueno para mi corazón, para no volver a equivocarme más.

Salí del baño y no pude mirarle a los ojos. Me despedí diciendo que no me sentía bien. Por un momento, vi un pequeño gesto de preocupación en su expresión, pero sólo duró un instante. Y tuve la certeza de que, cuando Masaki se cortó las venas, su sangre se llevó consigo todo lo que su corazón sentía y lo dejó vacío, sin alma. ¿Sin alma? Eso no era posible. Todavía seguía herido y era todavía un niño, aunque ya no tuviera edad para ello. Odiaba al mundo, me odiaba a mí. Y se escondía detrás de ese odio porque tenía demasiado miedo a que volviesen a herirle. Al darle la espalda para abandonar su apartamento, sonreí. «Voy a quitarte esa máscara. Voy a devolverte todo cuanto te quité. O poco valgo, o tú vas a volver a sonreirme con tu mirada de cristal».

Fui a verle a los pocos días. No quería perderme en mis cábalas, en mis habituales pérdidas de sueño dando vueltas a todo. Era mucho mejor encarar las cosas, de modo que fui a buscarle a su bar. Y de nuevo, sin saber cómo, volví a caer en la vorágine de su pasión, de sus abrazos, de sus caricias toscas, que me utilizaban tan solo para su placer. Y terminámos teniendo sexo de pie, detrás de la puesta del baño.

Y en nuestra siguiente cita le llevé de nuevo un ramo de flores. Me pidió que no volviese a hacerlo más. Lejos de sentirme herido, hube de aguantar una sonrisa. «Muy bien, chico duro. Si quieres jugar rudo no seré yo quien te lleve la contraria». Estábamos lejos de su casa, con lo que no corría el riesgo de volver a ser forzado. Eso me alivió; por un momento, me dio la impresión de ser más dueño de la situación que él. Y hablamos, hablamos, hablamos. Recordamos, le conté de Tetsuhiro y su senpai, de lo mucho que este le quería a pesar de ser un hombre insoportable. Y a Masaki pareció gustarle saberlo, saber que, a pesar de lo que le hizo, Tetsuhiro había logrado rehacer su vida. «El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, superman», pensé.

Hubo un momento en que intentó besarme. Sin duda, habría sido un beso rápido, fugaz. Me sentí violento, me aparté. Simplemente, no era eso lo que yo quería, ni creía que lo quisiera él. Aquella noche mandaba yo, eso era todo.

Y salimos del bar. Caminamos uno junto al otro, protegidos por la luna y el manto negro de la noche. Llegamos a un parque, sin parar de hablar, de reír. Y entonces, me detuve ante él, le miré a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada. Lentamente, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y comencé a devorar su boca, muy despacio; el labio inferior, grueso, húmedo; el superior, los dientes. Su boca se abrió lentamente para mí y metí despacio la punta de mi lengua que, al encontrar la suya, provocó en mí un estremecimiento de placer y un gemido sordo en Masaki. Me lo dio todo. Me invadió con su lengua en aquel beso desesperadamente lento, caliente, tan, tan deseado. Nos fundimos, nos abandonamos. Sentí mi erección crecer y crecer contra la suya, bajo nuestros pantalones. Y entonces, bruscamente, me apartó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su boca fruncida tratando de contener su rabia. Y me habló.

— ¡No tienes derecho! No puedes volver de la nada y hacer esto conmigo. Dímelo ahora ¿Tu serías capaz de ser un sucio marica?

Su realidad, al fin desnuda ante mí. Su máscara en el suelo. Y su verdad, la verdad que tanto había ocultado, sobre todo ante sí mismo, me era arrojada como un arma directa a mi corazón. Le miré fijamente, con la serenidad que mi excitación me permitió.

–Yo no soy un sucio marica. Y tú tampoco, Masaki. Ni lo es Tetsuhiro. Cometí un terrible error que he pagado todo este tiempo, que me ha costado mi matrimonio y mi vida. Pero ya está, no estoy dispuesto a seguir errando. Quiero tenerte conmigo, quiero saber qué somos capaces de hacer juntos.

Intenté tomarle de nuevo por la cintura, pero él me lo impidió. Me dio la espalda sin parar de sollozar, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

–¡Tú no sabes nada! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo ya no siento nada, ni por ti ni por nadie!

Le obligué a girarse, traté de alzar su rostro para encarar sus ojos, pero los cerró fuerte y bajó la cara. Entonces, se dejó abrazar. Su llanto era cada vez más y más copioso, mis brazos no soltaban su cintura. Y abrió los suyos, volviendo a cerrarlos en torno a mí. Hundió su cara en mi clavícula y me abrazó muy, muy fuerte. No pude decir nada, sólo acompañarle en su llanto, que ya era mío, y lloré con él, tomando su cabeza contra mi pecho, estrechándole contra mí hasta que no cupo entre nosotros un alfiler.

–Te equivocas, Masaki. Tú sientes muchísimas cosas. Yo debería ser el más perdido, el menos seguro de los dos, pero todo está girando a mi alrededor y cambiando muy deprisa, apenas tengo tiempo ni ganas de pensar en ello. En cuanto a ti, al primero que has de comenzar a amar es a ti mismo. Es necesario que te perdones por ser diferente, por no ser como los demás. Es necesario que hagas las paces con el niño que fuiste, con el que se enamoró de mí. Es necesario que abraces a ese niño y lo quieras tal como es. Sólo entonces podrás comenzar a ser la persona maravillosa que llevas dentro. Y, si para ello tengo que renunciar a ti, lo haré con gusto.

Masaki alzó entonces su cara y me miró. Sus ojos brillaban bajo las estrellas, que reflejaban su luz en cada una de sus lágrimas. Le sonreí, tomé su cara con mis manos y volví a besarle despacio. Una vez, otra, de nuevo los labios, la lengua, de nuevo el fuego que se fue encendiendo dentro y acabó por quemarnos. No podía más.

–¿Podemos tomar un taxi?

–¿Dónde quieres ir? –me preguntó, con total indefensión en su voz.

–A mi casa.

En el taxi traté de comportarme, más por él que por mí. Pero en el ascensor de mi casa volvímos a comernos a besos. Entramos en mi apartamento sin abrir los ojos, quitándonos la ropa el uno al otro por el pasillo, entrando en mi cuarto y dejándonos caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Necesitaba tenerlo, ¡oh, sí! Necesitaba sentirlo, hacerle entender que no estaba, que no estaría solo nunca más, que me tendría mientras él quisiera. Por eso le desabroché la camisa despacio, le acaricié el vientre liso, precioso, marcado, delgado. Sus pezones rosados estaban duros antes de que mi lengua los encontrara, pero jugué con ellos hasta escucharle sollozar de deseo. Sólo entonces bajé mi mano y descubrí que su ropa interior estaba un poco húmeda.

–Mmmm...Sí, amor, deja que te toque, quiero darte placer.

Lo dije sin pensar, «amor». No me importó; nunca se lo había dicho antes a nadie, y a quién mejor que a él, a la única persona que me había tenido tantas noches en vela, que me había hecho llorar, sentir de aquel modo tan intenso. Mis manos tocaban su piel mientras mi corazón seguía perdido entre dos mundos, el recien encontrado y el que tan recientemente acababa de abandonar. Cada vez más claro, más vivo, el reflejo de cuanto pensaba y sentía se hacía presente en mi mente y de pronto se alejaba de mí; la lucha entre mis complejos, mis antiguos deseos y los verdaderos se continuaba librando mientras yo, caballero cansado, había tomado casi la decisión de deponer las armas definitivamente.

Y Masaki me dejó tocarle. Le desnudé, le acaricié, bajé mi boca hasta su pene y lo lamí con tanta fruición que casi le hice correrse sin querer; agarró mi pelo y me apartó un poco.

–Espera...condones...¿me pones uno? –me dijo, con un hilo de voz.

Rápidamente, los saqué del cajón de mi mesita de noche y tomé uno del interior de la caja.

–Espera –repitió de nuevo–. Deja que te prepare...

Le sonreí.

–Mejor quédate quieto –le dije, cogiendo una de sus piernas y colgándola sobre mi hombro.

Me miró con asombro, mientras yo deslizaba mi mano por su muslo y buscaba su entrada, que empecé a masajear suavemente.

–O...oye...no querrás...tú no...pretenderás...

Tapé su boca con mis besos y su lengua se enredó en la mía al sentir mis dedos penetrarle. Empecé a oir sus quejidos, sus suspiros, dentro de mi boca, mientras le acariciaba y encontraba sin problemas su punto de placer. Arqueó la espalda, separó su boca de la mía y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido. Yo le introduje entonces un dedo más y comencé a moverlos hacia dentro y hacia fuera, tal y como él me había hecho a mí en las anteriores ocasiones. Entonces sentí que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca y me detuve. Abrí con los dientes la funda del preservativo, me lo puse deprisa y monté a Masaki con cuanta suavidad pude permitirme. Por todo el estímulo previo, mi pene entró solo. Alcé la otra pierna de Masaki sobre mi hombro y comencé a cabalgarle despacio, cada vez más hondo, cada vez más rápido. Sus jadeos aumentaban, los míos alcanzaban los suyos y, en un momento, tuvimos un convulso y violento orgasmo, donde sentí que me vaciaba por dentro como nunca antes me había sucedido en toda mi vida.

–Me gustaría saber qué estás pensando.

La cabeza de Masaki reposaba sobre mi pecho, que se alzaba y bajaba despacio, acompasadamente, con mi brazo estrechándole junto a mí. Jamás había sentido aquella paz, aquel sosiego.

–Nada en concreto –le dije–. Tan solo me siento feliz. ¿Y tú?

Calló un momento. Me asusté, no sabía qué me diría. Pero al poco, sus palabras brotaron en un tono fluido y calmado que no le había oído desde que habíamos vuelto a encontrarnos.

–Yo también. Estoy bien. Pensaba en lo que me dijiste en el parque.

Estreché más su cuerpo contra mí.

–¿Lo de quererte a ti mismo?

–Sí. Creo que tienes razón –Alzó su cabeza para mirarme– ¿Me ayudarás?

Sonreí.

–¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Claro que te ayudaré. No quiero tener sexo contigo, darme una ducha y olvidarlo, Masaki. Quiero ir contigo de compras, ayudarte a elegir tus zapatos y que me enseñes a cocinar. Quiero que me digas qué camisa me queda mejor e ir a esperarte al trabajo en coche. Quiero estar ahí para todo cuanto necesites de mí.

Apartó su mirada. En un momento, le sentí muy lejos. Tan entregado, tan cercano como había sido hacía sólo un momento, ahora su mente viajaba a otros mundos y otras dimensiones que me eran velados. Un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos me mató.

–Estoy cansado –me dijo sin mirarme.

–Te entiendo.

–No, no lo creo. Estoy cansado de luchar, de huir... No sé. Cansado.

Le besé el pelo.

–Masaki, ¿qué es lo que más te duele, la cosa que cambiarías si pudieras? –Su mirada se perdió en el techo de la habitación.

–Tetsuhiro... –me dijo, con un hilo de voz. Yo sentí un nudo en la garganta.

–Entonces, ¿no crees que deberías hablarle?

–¿Debería? –contestó, con voz débil–. ¿Qué podría decirle?

–Lo que tengas en el corazón –le contesté, con el mío en la garganta.

–No sé, no creo –me dijo–. Me asusta demasiado la idea.

–En todo caso, toma –le dije, tomando de mi mesilla de noche una tarjeta–. Esta es su dirección en Nagoya, y su teléfono. Si en algún momento te ves con fuerzas, no lo dudes. Sabes de quién estamos hablando, sabes que su corazón es tan grande que no le cabe en el pecho. Si necesitas hablarle, él te escuchará.

Dubitativo, tomó la tarjeta y la dejó en la mesilla de su lado.

–Gracias, Kunihiro. Pero no creo, duele demasiado...

Su tono me hizo sentir una punzada de dolor, que enseguida deseché cuando se acurrucó de nuevo sobre mi pecho y noté su respiración acompasada y plácida en pocos segundos. Dormido sobre mí, apenas notaba su peso. Y me quedé dormido también, navegando entre esos dos sentimientos, esos dos mundos extraños que me traían de cabeza; la persona que había sido y la que estaba naciendo en mí, en tan breve espacio de tiempo.

Desperté con una sensación extraña. Masaki. No notaba su peso sobre mi pecho. Miré a mi lado y la cama estaba vacía. Una sensación de desolación absoluta me invadió. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había ido sin decirme adios? Le llamé, pero no me contestó al teléfono.

Me levanté deprisa, me di una ducha, me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta, y salí a la calle. Mientras caminaba, le volví a llamar: nada. Fui a su casa, pero no me abrió. No parecía haber nadie. Masaki. Dios mío, ¿qué hice mal? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Porqué me había dejado así? Y de pronto, me detuve. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Corriendo tras un chico cuyo corazón hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me pertenecía, sólo porque habíamos tenido sexo un par de veces. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Dónde, dónde demonios, dónde estaba? Mareado, me senté en un banco. «Me llamará. Me dirá algo él mismo. También está confundido, tampoco sabe a qué atenerse. Yo soy heterosexual, le insulté, le dañé. Su experiencia fue traumática. No es tan fácil, ni para mí ni para él. Tiempo. Debo darle su tiempo y tomarme el mío». Algo más tranquilo, regresé a casa. Todo estaba bien. Él me llamaría. Tenía que aclararse, y yo debía aclararme también. Entonces, ¿porqué esa lágrima acababa de mojar mi zapato?

Los días pasaban y no me llamó. Acudí a su bar, esperando verle, hablarle como si no pasara nada, preguntarle si podíamos vernos de nuevo. Y cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que había pedido la cuenta, que ya no trabajaba ahí. Sentí que el suelo se hundía bajo mis pies y necesité sentarme.

–Está pálido, señor, ¿le sirvo algo?

No, claro que no. Tenía que irme. No estaba en casa, no estaba en el trabajo. ¿Dónde? Entonces, me detuve en seco. Tetsuhiro. Nagoya. La tarjeta no estaba donde él la había dejado, eso ya lo había visto días atrás. El alma se me hizo del tamaño de un puño. ¿Habría vuelto a por él? Y Tetsuhiro, ¿qué haría? Aquél demonio rubio...él le amaba, pero su senpai le trataba tan mal... ¿Y si Tetsuhiro decidía...? Di la vuelta y regresé a casa. Habían pasado unos pocos días, todavía podía encontrarle, quién sabe si hacer algo. Tomé cuatro prendas, hice una pequeña maleta y marché hacia el aeropuerto.


	2. Conciliación

**Capítulo 2: Conciliación.**

Se lo dije, finalmente lo dije todo, me liberé de aquellos pensamientos que tanto me atemorizaban:

— ¡No tienes derecho! No puedes volver de la nada y hacer esto conmigo. Dímelo ahora ¿Tu serías capaz de ser un sucio marica?

— Yo no soy un sucio marica. Y tú tampoco, Masaki. Ni lo es Tetsuhiro. Cometí un terrible error que he pagado todo este tiempo, que me ha costado mi matrimonio y mi vida. Pero ya está, no estoy dispuesto a seguir errando. Quiero tenerte conmigo, quiero saber qué somos capaces de hacer juntos.

Pero su respuesta fue algo que jamás pensé escuchar de sus labios, aquél que había juzgado con su recalcitrante forma de pensar a mi persona, ¿ahora me decía que pretendía quedarse conmigo? Lo negué, yo no podía ser capaz de amar, ni mucho menos de ser amado.

Me abrazó de nuevo, aquellos brazos cálidos y confortantes apretando como para transformarme, como para buscar curar mi malestar. Percibí mi corazón roto y todo a lo que me aferré con tal de pagar culpas, esa culpa que merecía, que había cargado desde la primera vez que me sentí atraído por un hombre, por él «Kunihiro». Escuché su nombre tantas veces mientras me fue dada una lección que no quería, pero que necesitaba tanto. Amarme a mí mismo, y perdonarme.

Ese perdón que no llegaría, que nunca vislumbré, pero que ahí estaba mientras me perdí en la suavidad, en los sentimientos de Kunihiro.

Nos hicimos uno en su departamento, por primera vez su iniciativa me prendió en fuego, tantos besos y más besos que no deseaba, sin embargo que sentí hasta la profundidad de mis huesos, sobre mi piel, sobre cada parte. Fui tomado por él y me entregué como nunca lo había hecho pues le permití llegar lejos en mi corazón. Yo tenía uno, pues se derritió de amor entre las miradas furtivas, entre los dedos que tocaron mi interior al tiempo que no me permitió pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos cafés buscando mi mirada.

–Sí, amor, deja que te toque, quiero darte placer. — Me dijo muy quedo, casi desde sus pensamientos.

Esa palabra fue la que me desarmó por completo, me perdí y me hallé al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar entre sus brazos y caricias, en medio del placer desmedido que por primera vez sentí pues ese acto que parecía arrebatado, también me causó una profunda tranquilidad.

Sentí el vacío con su salida de mi interior, como si hubiera deseado tenerlo ahí por mucho tiempo, pero me atemorizó lo que pudiera sentir luego de tomarme, por rebajarse a ceder ante sus impulsos y nuevamente pudiera sentirme herido de recibir un rechazo de su parte:

— Tan solo me siento feliz. ¿Y tú? — Expresó con cansancio, el mismo que sentí con la relajación de nuestro previo orgasmo.

Estaba tan frágil, tan pequeño, como si pudiera volver atrás y tener para mí al muchacho que fue Kunihiro en la casa Morinaga. Tan ligero y tan libre que las dudas me recorrieron. Necesitaba sacar los pesares y comenzar otra vez a su lado, puesto que él pensaba igual que yo. Sé que soy un idiota pero quiero creer que sus palabras son verdaderas y simplemente quiere acompañarme en el camino de la vida, al menos hasta que se aburra de mí como todo el mundo o yo termine fastidiando las cosas.

Suspiré con preocupación por la sugerencia de visitar a Tetsuhiro y hacer las paces con la persona que más he herido y la que me había entregado su alma en bandeja de plata. De inmediato me dio una tarjeta con los datos y me sentí algo extraño al tenerla entre mis manos.

¿Esto podría ser amor? Con ese último pensamiento que atormentó mis ideas con ansiedad, cerré mis ojos hasta perderme entre los sueños.

Por la mañana me sentí extraño, tenía a un hombre justo a mi lado con su agradable calor y de todas formas esa intranquilidad me rodeó. Ahora pensé que esto era malo, pues algo que es bueno no puede durar mucho. ¿Qué será de mi cuando él se vaya?

Mis reflexiones se abrieron más y me sentí asfixiado. Él había dicho que no se iría nunca, que se quedaría siempre y para todo. Tuve miedo de tantas formas, de perderme a mí mismo, de volver a sentir el vacío que Kunihiro podía causar, a razón de que ya sabía del problema de dejarlo entrar a mi cabeza y, ¡maldita sea!, había adorado el dejarlo entrar. Necesitaba encontrarme a mí mismo sin ayuda de otros. Encontrar aquella parte perdida, la cual únicamente hallaría estando solo.

Me marché a hurtadillas entre los suspiros de Kunihiro mientras dormía. Casi pude escuchar mi nombre entre los murmullos cuando lo dejé solo en aquella cama. No miré atrás, salí sin despedirme evitando que pudiera seguirme.

Pensé pedir algunos días en el trabajo pero supe que no me serían concedidos, de manera que me evité el inconveniente de hablar con el jefe.

Ese mismo día empaqué mis cosas llevando lo más pesado a un almacén y en una maleta lo más importante, apagué el celular para evitar que Kunihiro me disuadiera. Afortunadamente sabía que su empleo no lo dejaría ir a buscarme sino hasta ya caída la noche y lo haría en mi trabajo.

Sin saber a dónde ir como un paria, como un extranjero que no tiene patria ni hogar recordé a Tetsuhiro, como esa parte que necesitaba redimir de mí. Por esa razón tomé un tren a Nagoya con tal de buscarlo.

Al llegar a ese lugar, pensé en mis razones para escapar y dudé de todo, de mí, de él y de mis malas decisiones. Me volví un prófugo y un reo de mi mundo, por eso tenía que alejarme y entender lo que yo realmente quiero hacer con mi vida.

Un par de ocasiones me vi tentado a prender el teléfono, casi podía imaginar la desesperación de Kunihiro y me alegré de ello, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un vacío y una culpa extraña. Ignoré todo y partí hasta la dirección que Kunihiro me había dado en la tarjeta, a visitar a Tetsuhiro.

Finalmente llegué al lugar y la persona que me abrió no era él. Un tipo de cabello largo, algo molesto seguramente por ser un poco tarde, me miró con desdén. Me sentí incómodo con sus preguntas hasta que de pronto escuché su voz y pude ver aquellos ojos verdes encantadores con una sonrisa algo triste. Las lágrimas parecían salir de sus ojos y conmovió mis emociones, pues no pude evitar recordar sus caricias, los besos y esa profunda entrega que recibí de ese chico inocente al que maltraté. La única persona que me había amado con todo su corazón y yo lo había lastimado.

— Estoy tan feliz. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan preocupado por ti. — Expresó emocionado sujetando mis manos entre las suyas. La ternura de sus palabras y acciones, me hicieron sentir bienvenido. Por primera vez entendí algo, Tetsuhiro me había dado algo más que su corazón en aquellos años, me había hecho tener un lugar donde ser bien recibido sin requerir llenar estándares.

— ¡MORINAGA! — Nos interrumpió la voz del tipo rubio que parecía conocerme pues luego de regañarlo repitió mi nombre. Me miró de manera feroz, casi parecía con instinto asesino, entonces comprendí que Kunihiro tenía razón y ahora él tenía una pareja. Un tipo demasiado celoso casi andrógino.

— Bastardo, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes viniendo aquí? — Preguntó sin dejar de mirarme con molestia.

Me sentí nostálgico de verlo con alguien y ser protegido como yo nunca lo hice por él, de manera que respondí:

— Quería verlo y decirle algo que nunca le dije, pero no quiero importunar. Nunca imaginé que estuviera viviendo con alguien.

— ¡Yo no estoy saliendo con él! — respondió el chico al que Tetsuhiro llamaba sempai.

La confusión creció mientras los miré entrar a su departamento, aunque Tetsuhiro me pidió esperar por él. Si no están saliendo ¿entonces por qué siente celos de mí?

Unos cuantos minutos se fueron y entonces observé al tipo empujar a Tetsuhiro fuera del lugar. Su cabello y los gestos de su sempai crispados, totalmente hecho una fiera, ordenándole regresar rápido y mirándome todavía más enfadado.

— Tú, bastardo, acaba de una vez con lo que viniste a hacer y lárgate. Hoy lo pasaré por alto, pero si te vuelvo a ver, ten por seguro que te golpearé. — Me amenazó sin temor y totalmente seguro de sus palabras. Supuse que él sabía lo que nos ocurrió y seguro era la persona que le contó a Kunihiro.

Al marcharnos me llevó a un restaurante y justo ahí, mientras bebí una copa, de mi corazón salió el disculparme. Mirando esos ojos inocentes y sin resentimiento, con mucho amor para dar, con ternura y emotividad le pedí perdón. Sujeté sus manos con las mías y le dije aquello que había rondado por mi cabeza desde que desperté en el hospital luego de mi intento de suicidio:

— Vivo arrepentido… de esas horribles palabras y la traición que cometí. Del daño que te provoqué. Perdóname Tetsuhiro.

Él me había perdonado, enjugó mis lágrimas, y quise ver un poco del profundo amor que poseía por mí. Procuré buscar esa admiración tan grande que me hacía dejarme hacer por él cada vez que estuvimos en su cuarto; pero no estaba, sólo su ternura y su forma tan entregada para expresar su alegría de poder verme, de escuchar mis palabras. De alguna manera me molestó no ser esa persona especial para él, pues a los pocos minutos miró su reloj y se marchó a prisa.

Por la mañana decidí que necesitaba volver a escucharlo, pues el confort de tenerlo para mí, calmaba este vacío como siempre lo hizo.

Mandé un mensaje al celular de Tetsuhiro y de pronto recibí un sinfín de mensajes en mi celular preguntando por mí de Kunihiro. Me percaté que me había buscado en el bar y en el departamento. No lo entendí. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí? Esos mensajes me hicieron recordar que mi egoísmo con Tetsuhiro me había hecho darle problemas, por lo que sentí que no debía haberlo exhortado a verme nuevamente. Aunque a los pocos minutos mientras pensé las cosas me llamó y escuchar su voz me hizo querer verlo, parecía ansioso, pues habló con ímpetu y esa admiración que tanto me faltaba recibir de él. Sabía de antemano que no le permitiría verme el hombre que él amaba, pero aún así aceptó encontrarse conmigo y nos citamos en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

No sé realmente qué pasó por mi cabeza al verlo tan libre de mí y atado a otro que es igual que yo cuando niega y rechaza su afecto. Aunque durante nuestra cita él lo defendió y me explicó un poco de su situación. Creo que él merece algo mejor, alguien que lo aprecie y le entregue el afecto que nadie le ha podido dar.

Al salir del lugar los problemas nos esperaban, su sempai estaba justo en la entrada y se marchó con el rostro herido. Tal y como supuse Tetsuhiro no le contó de nuestra salida.

Tetsuhiro se marchó tras de él y yo los seguí a la distancia hasta su departamento, en el cual habían dejado la puerta abierta. Caminé con cuidado entrando un poco y percibiendo el ambiente tenso, el tono de voz preocupado de Tetsuhiro y el enfurecido de su sempai. Escuché todo, cada palabra desagradable, cada rechazo que tuvo que sufrir ese chico tan entregado. Me asqueé de saber que ese tipo lo despreciaba y no lo amaba, quizás igual o peor de lo que yo le había hecho.

Me dolió verlo salir así, destrozado, totalmente perdido, con la misma mirada que había puesto aquella vez que le confesé algo que no era totalmente cierto. Si bien, yo había empezado a salir con él por su parecido con Kunihiro y además por la proximidad que me daba, con el tiempo todo cambió y llegué a tomarle afecto. Algo que nunca comprendí hasta que desperté en el hospital sin presente y sin futuro. Lo quería aunque no lo amaba, me gustaba y sentía mucho afecto por su persona… yo pude haberlo hecho feliz y él a mí. Pero ahora que la vida había cambiado y que los matices de la madurez nos habían envuelto, todo se volvió mucho más claro. Entré al departamento de ellos, debería hablar con una persona que seguramente al igual que yo, tendría que entrar en razón y olvidar un poco su egoísmo. Decirle aquello que me hubiera gustado escuchar para comprender que rompía un corazón y las ilusiones de un chico amable y tierno.

Lo dije directamente, tuve ganas de hacerle rabiar, quería derrumbarle su mundo, romperlo en pedazos diciéndole que me lo llevaría lejos conmigo, pero no pude, simplemente le hice saber mi sentir y le planteé la realidad como yo la veía después de estos años.

— No puedes hacer feliz a Tetsuhiro. — Le dije antes de marcharme—.No cometas los errores que yo cometí, o te arrepentirás para siempre, como yo me arrepiento cuando ya no hay remedio.

Preocupado marché a buscar a Tetsuhiro. Bajé las escaleras y no tardé mucho en encontrarle. Lo miré sentado en una banca del parque cercano a los departamentos; fue cuando lo supe, yo no quería una relación con él, simplemente quería resarcir mi pecado, tal como lo dijo Kunihiro. No podía estar seguro antes pero hablé con él y me sentí protector, la culpa se desvaneció como el agua entre mis manos al ayudarlo. De esa forma al marchar al hotel me pregunté qué sería de mi vida. Nunca he tenido una meta, siempre haciendo lo que los demás esperaban de mí y luego decepcionándolos a tal grado que me perdí a mí mismo. Entonces pensé quedarme unos días en el hotel con tal de pensar las cosas un poco.

El siguiente día llegó para llevarme por la ciudad, caminé por ella paseando y viendo a los demás sonrientes, llenos de vida, con sueños, con tanto por hacer. ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero? Al subir a un templo de Nagoya lo pensé e hice una plegaria que me iluminara para encontrar mi camino, tal vez alguna señal que me auxiliara a salir de este ciclo sin fin de rutinas, de cosas vacías. Al cerrar mis ojos, vino a mi cabeza el rostro apacible de Kunihiro sobre su cama. Los interminables besos que me había dado.

Entonces lo supe justo ahí, si algo habría de hacer con mi vida él tendría que estar ahí, para bien o para mal.

Todo el día se hizo algo cansado de pensar lo que acontecería de estar con Kunihiro, pues me prometió estar apoyándome, tal vez debería huir, pues tenía miedo de que las cosas no funcionasen entre nosotros y esta vez sería no por una imagen, si todo terminara, me rechazaría a mí directamente y no a una ilusión como antes fui para él.

Esa noche en la habitación me quedé mirando al techo desde la cama reflexionando. Los golpeteos en la puerta me sacaron de la introspección por lo que caminé y, al abrirla, ahí estaba él. Consternado, hecho un mar de lágrimas pero también enojado…

No dijo una palabra, me introdujo con un aventón directo al suelo. En realidad no sabía cómo actuar después de su agresión pero sonreí con agrado ante esa sensación de dolor en el trasero. De cierta forma el dolor me hacía evadir la pena y el sufrimiento, me recordaban aquella paz cuando la sangre salía de mis muñecas olvidando todo, olvidándome a mí mismo.

— ¡Cómo te atreviste a largarte así! — Gritó con enfado.

— Golpéame, lo merezco y lo quiero. — Me levanté hasta él y se alejó con mis palabras. De inmediato, regresó a cerrar la puerta mientras ahora fui yo quien lo empujó con todas mis fuerzas hasta ella. Cuando molesto volteó a verme lo tomé de los hombros estrujándolo y lo besé mordiendo su labio.

Lo abofeteé poniendo roja su mejilla y finalmente entendió lo que yo buscaba, pues dobló mi brazo sobre mi espalda y me arrinconó hasta la cama.

—¿A ti te parece —le dije, con los dientes apretados—que está bien lo que has hecho?

Masaki me miraba con una sonrisa burlona que me daba todavía más ganas de abofetearle. No podía pararme a pensar, siquiera en el cansancio del viaje, en el encuentro con mi oniichan. La sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza y casi me impedía pensar en la mirada amable de Tetsuhiro, cuando me había abierto la puerta (menos mal que no fue esa banshee loca con la que vive quien la abrió). Su sonrisa, las palabras amables que me dirigió, su sorpresa "¡Aniki!". Me preguntó por él, por mi Masaki. Parecía preocupado, quería saber si había algo entre nosotros. Me detuve un momento, le escuché cuando me dijo que su senpai había cambiado, que parecía estar aceptando y comprendiendo sus sentimientos. Le dije que era él quien debía comprender que su amado necesitase tiempo, y casi mientras se lo decía, comprendí lo que me pasaba: tiempo para aceptar una sexualidad diferente, tiempo para dejar fluir el sentimiento que yo conocía bien, que mi corazón albergaba desde hacía tanto, pero que apenas afloraba a grandes trancos en contadas ocasiones. Y verbalicé lo que sentía, le dije a mi pequeño aniki que debía dar tiempo a Souichi Tatsumi para aceptar una relación que no entendía de entrada. Le pregunté "¿qué harías tú si, de pronto, te sintieras enamorado de una mujer? ¿Podrías tener sexo con ella mañana?". Me miró pensativo. Si mi propio problema le servía a mi querido Tetsuhiro para que las cosas le fueran más fáciles con la controvertida pareja que había elegido, entonces estaba bien. Y, de paso, todo aquello me estaba sirviendo a mí para arreglar con él las cosas, para comprenderle, comprender a su senpai, comprender a Masaki. Seguramente, me estaba ganando el premio Nobel de la compresión. Y entonces, le pedí a Tetsuhiro la dirección del hotel de mi ángel rubio y caminé con determinación hasta el lugar. Me sentía feliz, pero, una vez supe que estaba bien y que se encontraba ahí, mi felicidad se fue tornando enfado, y las preguntas e inquietudes que me martillearon la cabeza durante mi viaje a Nagoya volvieron con virulencia: ¿cómo se atrevió a irse así? ¿Ni una palabra, ni un gesto, nada? Abandonar de esa manera su trabajo, su ciudad. Abandonarme a mí. ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de hacerme eso? Y cuando piqué en la puerta de su cuarto, la ternura se había esfumado y la furia se había enseñoreado de mi espíritu. Sólo me faltó esa sonrisa gamberra.

—¿Así que lo mereces y lo quieres, eh? Bueno, por fortuna he venido de traje, de manera que llevo puesto mi cinturón.

Los ojos de Masaki me miraron brillantes y yo tiré de la hebilla de mi correa. Al hacerlo, noté que empezaba a nacer en mi cuerpo una erección. "Estoy enfermo. Completamente enfermo". Pero no era momento para juicios de valor; a él le apetecía y a mí también. Más que apetecerme, lo necesitaba. Y él, tanto o más que yo.

Me la quité de un tirón y, con el pie, le di la vuelta en el suelo a Masaki, que se quedó con la boca pegada al piso. Sólo llevaba ropa interior. El suelo era de madera y estaba caliente, así que pensé absurdamente que estaría cómodo. Me saqué los zapatos sin tocarlos y le puse a Masaki una rodilla sobre la espalda.

—Por irte sin decirme nada —le dije, y le propiné un correazo sobre las nalgas, que la fina tela de sus boxers apenas amortiguó. Masaki no se movió—. Por no mirar el teléfono en casi dos días —le di otro golpe, intentando que cayera en el mismo lugar. Ahora, Masaki se agitó ligeramente y ahogó una queja. Sonreí—. Por abandonar tu trabajo —Esta vez, el golpe se lo di en los muslos, y él emitió un gemido más fuerte, pero siguió sin moverse— Por abandonarme —dije fuerte, y el correazo fue en esta ocasión el más intenso, directo de nuevo a sus nalgas. Masaki gritó.

—¡Duele! —dijo, pero continuó inmóvil.

—Respira hondo. Por dejar tu apartamento... —le di un nuevo golpe, y esta vez emitió un sollozo. Me detuve de pronto.

—Masaki...

—¡Sigue! —me dijo con la voz rota—. ¡Mátame a golpes, lo merezco!

Levanté la rodilla de su espalda y le hice voltearse. Trató de ocultar su cara, cubierta de lágrimas. Aparté sus manos de sus ojos y le obligué a mirarme. Al hacerlo, se desató en llanto.

—Kunihiro... —Sus brazos vinieron hacia mí, pero se detuvieron a medio camino. No pude más. Le tomé entre los míos y le levanté del suelo y así, como una novia, le llevé hasta la cama. Le tendí suavemente y, aprovechando su abrazo, le estreché contra mi pecho, besando su pelo.

—Te quiero.

Sus sollozos se cortaron en seco y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Pero, y si...

—Y si, qué.

—Si es un espejismo, si te pierdo, si te vas...

—O si vuelan las vacas mañana, sí. Masaki, tenemos algo, no sabemos bien qué, pero está ahí. Devorémoslo, a ver a qué sabe, gozemos juntos de esto, exprimámoslo, y dejemos los dos de hacer el tonto, que ya lo hemos hecho bastante, ¿no te parece?

Me sonrió y, con su sonrisa, volvió su mirada de cristal. Aguanté una lágrima: yo era el dómine y no debía, no podía llorar.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a decirme nada?

Su sonrisa se volvió pícara.

—¿Decirte?

Le pellizqué un pezón con fuerza. Dio un ligero grito.

—Decirme, sí.

—No sé a qué te refieres... —su sonrisa se acentuó.

—Muy bien —le contesté—. Te obligaré a decirlo, entonces.

Me aflojé la corbata y Masaki abrió mucho los ojos de nuevo. Dócilmente, me permitió atarle las muñecas con un extremo de ella. El otro extremo lo até al cabezal de la cama. Entonces bajé mis labios a sus párpados, recorrí su cara con una cadena de besos hasta llegar a su boca, comiéndome despacio sus labios, que abrió ligeramente sacando la punta de la lengua, buscando la mía.

—¡Eh! —me aparté—. No me busques, tú sólo deja la boca abierta, para que yo pueda penetrarla con mi lengua cuando quiera. Pero no se te ocurra buscarme.

Obediente, Masaki abrió ligeramente la boca y cerró los ojos. No pude más; introduje mi lengua salvajemente en su boca, que la recibió con ardor, pero sin tomar la menor iniciativa, obedeciendo así mi petición. Pellizqué de nuevo sus pezones, algo más suave que antes, pero con más intensidad que en nuestros anteriores encuentros. Se pusieron duros bajo mis dedos.

—Dilo y te los comeré.

—No sé qué quieres que diga... —repitió en un susurro que me puso todavía más caliente.

—Está bien, sólo voy a dejarte saber lo que te estás perdiendo.

Pasé mi lengua justo por encima de la punta de uno de sus pezones, que en el acto se contrajo. Deseé comérmelo con todas mis ganas, pero no debía hacerlo. Aquello aumentó mi erección hasta los límites de lo razonable.

—Por favor...

—Dilo.

—Que lo diga... —su voz apenas era audible entre sus suspiros y sus quedos gemidos. Le quité los boxers, deslizándolos por sus piernas. Su miembro saltó hacia mí. Nunca lo había visto tan grande, tan brillante. Estaba húmedo en la punta. No me lo pensé; abrí la boca y lo lamí de abajo arriba.

—¡Ahhhh! —Esta vez, su voz sonó con fuerza en el silencio de la habitación. Y ese intenso gemido me hizo devorar su miembro como si fuera el último alimento sobre la Tierra, recreándome en el prepucio, haciendo que su preseminal saliera en abundancia. Masaki empezó a mover sus caderas hacia mi boca, y entonces me detuve.

—Dilo.

No respondió. Sonreí. Afortunadamente, desde mis encuentros con Masaki había aprendido bastante sobre anatomía masculina. Así que bajé mis dedos por debajo de su escroto y presioné con fuerza en la zona del perineo.

—¡Ahhh...Dios! —dijo con la voz clara. Yo no dije nada esta vez; aumenté la presión y continué lamiendo su pene con voracidad. Él se movía, subía y bajaba sus caderas, sus gemidos aumentaban cada vez más. Y finalmente, llegó justo donde yo quería tenerlo— Kunihiro, no puedo...! —Sonreí.

—Lo sé —y continué chupando con fruición, pellizcando con la mano libre sus pezones, presionando la zona del perineo.

—¡Kunihiro, por Dios! ¡No puedo más! ¡Y no puedo correrme!

—Dilo.

—¡Te...te quiero! ¡Te quiero, joder! ¡Te quiero más que a mi vida, pero deja que me corra!

Solté la presión sobre el perineo y una cascada de esperma me invadió la boca. Adoré la sensación; sentí aquel semen brotar junto a los sentimientos de Masaki, que seguían desbordando sus palabras mientras se corría.

—Te quiero, amor, te quiero, te quiero... —me decía, contoneando las caderas, susurrando apenas con los últimos espasmos de su intenso éxtasis. Relajado, dejó de hablar y de moverse. Sus ojos cerrados me transmitieron paz. Le desaté las muñecas y me tendí junto a él, tapando con el cobertor el cuerpo de ambos.

—Yo también te quiero, mi niño —le dije, abrazándole y atrayéndole hacia mí. Masaki puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Eso ha sido...increíble...de verdad, nunca...

—Bien, me alegro. ¿Quieres dormir?

Levantó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa limpia, bella y llena de luz.

—Creo que hay algo que debo hacer antes.

Se tendió sobre mí y me inmovilizó con su cuerpo.

—¡Pero...! ¿Todavía quieres más?

—No, amor, eres tú quien quiere más. No te has corrido...

—Oh, pero puedo esperar...

—¿Ah, si? Pues yo no.

—¡Masaki!

Me separó las piernas y me metió dos dedos en la boca. Cerré los ojos y los chupé; había estado tan entregado en darle el máximo placer que no había reparado siquiera en el mío. Ahora, era plenamente consciente de mi propia erección, que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—No...hará falta mucho... —dije con dificultad, mientras le chupaba los dedos.

—Ahora, seré yo quien lo decida.

Despacio, me penetró con sus dedos y contactó, casi en el acto, con mi punto dulce. Sentí una descarga eléctrica en la espina dorsal.

—¡Ahh!

Apenas escuchó mi gemido, Masaki retiró los dedos y me penetró. Me molestó un poco, pero me gustó que fuera así. Necesitaba ser consciente de él, de su penetración. Necesitaba sentirle entrar en mí, y el dolor hacía la sensación más intensa. Desee tenerle dentro entero, así que espoleé sus riñones con mis talones.

—Shhht...no seas impaciente...enseguida te taladro... —me susurró al oído. Y sentí su boca en la mía, su lengua caliente, y nos enredamos, y nos devoramos. Su pene entró entero mientras su boca me comía y yo me dejaba comer. El orgasmo vino como si me estuviera corriendo por todo mi cuerpo a la vez, galvanizándome.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así?

A mi lado, Masaki permanecía tendido sobre mi pecho, los ojos cerrados, la respiración cadente.

—Sshhht...calla, que no me dejas escuchar los latidos de tu corazón.

—Masaki, tengo que saberlo —alzó un poco la cabeza y me miró.

—Porque tenía miedo. Temía mis sentimientos. Sabes, de adolescente era distinto. Era una especie de zozobra extraña, algo que me ascendía por el estómago cuando te veía. Pero, si entonces me hubieras correspondido, no sé qué habría pasado. Era totalmente platónico. Pero esto... —Volvió a apoyarse en mi pecho— Esto tiene cara y ojos, Kunihiro. Somos adultos. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, y eso me da miedo. No tenemos límites, nadie nos va a decir nada, o no va a importarnos. Por eso, si no me quieres, no voy a tener nada a qué agarrarme, no voy a poder excusarme en nada.

—Pero es que sí que te quiero. Me pasaba lo mismo que a ti, aunque de otra manera. Era una cuestión de aceptación personal. Por suerte, como dices, somos adultos. Ahora me es indiferente lo que me digan o piensen los demás. Y no tengo miedo de lo que pase contigo; tengo miedo, más bien, de lo que no pase, porque no quiero perderme nada.

Volvió a mirarme, y vi la cara de niño enamorado de su adolescencia, cuando nos cruzábamos por las estancias de mi casa.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a intentarlo?

—No, Masaki. Vamos a hacerlo —Sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi madre dice que nunca falta un roto para un descosido. Y ahí estamos, el roto y el descosido.

—Es justo eso. Y bien, ¿volverás conmigo a casa?

—¿A tu casa? —me dijo asombrado.

—¿Acaso tienes otra, señor "Dejé Atrás Mi Empleo, Mi Casa y a Mi Chico"?

Se echó a reir.

—Pero entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que comparta tu casa?

—Bueno, podría dejarte en la calle, pero no sé...creo que mejor te vienes conmigo, ¿no? Y si te hartas de mí, pues te vas...Siempre que encuentres antes otro empleo, claro.

Me golpeó con la almohada.

—¡Oye! ¡No te aproveches de este pobre sin techo!

—Mmmm...es verdad, eres un sin techo, así que te voy a tener a mi merced...

Volvimos a besarnos. Una vez, otra, otra. Y seguimos cuello abajo, e hicimos el amor una y otra vez hasta caernos de cansancio y quedarnos dormidos.

El avión no ayudó a quitarnos la sensación de relax que parecía haberse apoderado de nosotros. Con el cuerpo estirado, Masaki dormitaba junto a mí. Parecía plácido y feliz, como si hubiera soltado una pesada carga y, de pronto, se sintiera ligero y agradecido de la vida.

—¿Qué te dijo mi hermano? —le dije con suavidad.

—Bueno, discutió con su senpai... Ese chico le adora, tiene celos hasta del aire que respira Tetsuhiro. Pero es muy orgulloso, o muy vergonzoso, y no quiere reconocerlo.

—A mí me dijo que ahora estaba mejor todo con él. Por lo visto, la discusión que tuvo contigo le hizo abrir los ojos a Tatsumi san.

Masaki sonrió, mirando soñador por la ventanilla.

—Bueno, si gracias a mí tuvieron un buen polvo, entonces me doy por satisfecho. Le debo mucho más que eso a Tetsuhiro.

—Oye... —de pronto, una idea loca me vino a la cabeza—. ¿Tú crees que, esta Navidad...?

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Esta Navidad, ¿qué?

—¿Crees que podríamos reunirnos los cuatro?

Asombrado, abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y, finalmente, dijo:

—Bueno, eso estaría muy bien, ¿no?

Desde luego, lo estaría. Tenía que llamar a Tetsuhiro. Y mirando yo también por la ventanilla, cerré los ojos justo antes de sentir la cabeza de Masaki en mi hombro, y la acompasada respiración de su sueño.


	3. Ocho días - Capítulo final

OCHO DÍAS

 **Esta historia es continuación directa de dos fanfic, en primer lugar al que evidentemente pertenece: «La mirada de cristal». Sin embargo también es continuación del especial navideño «El corazón de un tirano». En esta ocasión aparecerán los puntos de vista de cuatro personajes. Gemma como Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro y Laura Paty como Souichi y Masaki. Todos son protagonistas así que disfruten y esperamos sea de su completo agrado.**

.

Morinaga Kunihiro

El paisaje se deslizaba deprisa junto a mí, como una flecha en la ventana; árboles, casas y montañas que ya indicaban que la ciudad iba quedando atrás. Miré en ese momento por encima de mi hombro para echarle un último vistazo a Tokyo y, al hacerlo, Masaki se deslizó de mi abrazo y tuve que sujetarle para que no se diera de cabeza con el reposabrazos de su asiento. Afortunadamente, no se despertó; se me ocurrió pensar que su sueño es muy pesado y ni una bomba nuclear lograría arrancarle de él. Más teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior había resultado agotadora; mi hermano y su senpai habían pasado la noche de Navidad en nuestra casa, dos días atrás, con lo que no nos atrevimos a tener sexo, lo cuál, naturalmente, nos llevó a discutir profusamente en cuanto ellos se fueron, justo ayer. Y es que Masaki no es sólo un cabezota orgulloso e infantil, si no que además es una especie de máquina sexual que nunca se pone en modo "off", así que es trabajoso para mí estar siempre a la altura de sus expectativas, con lo cuál se pone de mal humor y la testosterona no le deja pensar. Por todo eso, le adoro. Por su carácter tan difícil, por su eterno sentimiento de autocompasión, por su egoísmo. Por todas las cosas que le hacen tan humano, tan lejos de mi propia realidad y del mundo en el que mis padres me hicieron crecer, pensando en mi propia perfección, con mis maravillosas notas, mis impecables trajes y mi reluciente empleo. Gilipolleces. Ahora, por primera vez en mi vida, estaba vivo. Y lo estaba porque mi compañero era insoportable, porque me ponía de los nervios y porque me volvía loco de amor y de pasión.

Así que, lejos de Tetsuhiro y su senpai, habíamos pasado toda la noche teniendo sexo salvaje, sin importar quién estaba arriba y quién abajo, y apenas nos dormíamos cuando ya sonó el despertador que nos indicaba que, si no nos dábamos prisa, íbamos a perder el tren a Nagoya.

Lo cierto era que no le había dicho nada a mi nii-chan sobre esta visita, pero estaba seguro de que se alegraría de ella. Yo pensaba que, probablemente, pasaría el Año Nuevo en casa de los Tatsumi que, por lo que sabía, eran una gran familia muy unida. Además, se habían reunido en Nagoya por Navidad, incluso el hermano de Souichi que vivía en Estados Unidos, y no tenía duda de que seguían ahí para celebrar en familia la fiesta más importante del año. Pero, precisamente por eso, pensé que sería buena idea que la cena fuera nuestra; al fin y al cabo, mi hermano también tenía familia: yo, ya que no había otra cosa. Para bien o para mal. Se lo dije a Masaki y discutimos (tiene demasiado miedo de Tatsumi-san), pero acabamos en la cama, como de costumbre, y ahí sanaron todas nuestras heridas.

–Oye, ¿dónde nos alojaremos? Necesito un café...

–Yo también, ahora nos paramos. He reservado hotel, no te preocupes.

–Genial –dijo Masaki, prendiéndose de mi brazo. Yo lo alcé un poco para facilitarle el gesto. Me importaba un wasabi lo que nadie pudiese pensar. Y así, tomados del brazo, llegamos a una cafetería y nos sentamos.

–Kunihiro –me dijo, con la boca llena– ¿ya le has dicho a Tetsu que estamos aquí?

–Todavía no, le llamaré más tarde.

–Oye –me miró, pensativo– no termino de comprender a esa pareja. ¿Tú sí?

–Naturalmente que no. No creo que se comprendan ni ellos mismos. Y la verdad es que me inquietan.

–A mí me inquieta Tatsumi. Está loco.

–Sólo es un mar de confusiones, y no seré yo el que critique eso.

–Pero mira, la otra noche se presentó en casa a las doce, sin aliento, muerto de frío, pero sudando de tanto correr. Tiene unas reacciones extrañas.

–No logré hablar a solas con Tetsuhiro, así que no sé lo que les pasó. Pero es fácil: debieron de discutir y Tatsumi se arrepintió y vino a pedirle disculpas.

–Pues en el desayuno no parecía tener muchas ganas de disculparse...

–Eso es porque tiene un carácter horrible. Y por eso quiero hablar con mi hermano, no estoy seguro de que alguien tan voluble como Tatsumi sea lo que más le conviene.

–¡Como si fuera a escucharte! Créeme, yo lo he intentado, hablé con él; ya sabes, cuando vine hace algún tiempo y tú viniste a buscarme...

–Me acuerdo perfectamente, Pies En Polvorosa-san –Masaki sonrió.

–Pues eso, me di cuenta de que Tetsu siente devoción por ese loco de atar, pero no me quedó tan claro lo que él siente por Tetsu-chan. Y sabes, tu onii-chan es alguien con tendencia a dejarse maltratar...

–Lo sé –dije, avergonzado–. Por eso creo que es mi obligación verles en su casa, juntos, saber si de verdad están bien.

–¿Y si llegas a la conclusión de que no es así?

–En ese caso, haré lo que sea por ayudar a mi hermano. Al fin y al cabo, se lo debo.

Cuando llegamos al hotel era entrada la mañana. Yo estaba convencido de que Masaki desearía con toda su alma dormir en una cama blandita, después de haber dormitado sobre mi hombro incómodamente en el tren. Me equivocaba: tal y como cerré la puerta del cuarto sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura y meterse una bajo mi camisa, ascendiendo; la otra, en mis pantalones, descendiendo.

–Masaki, haz el favor...necesitas descansar...unnnn poco...

No me hizo ni caso. Antes de darme cuenta, mis pantalones estaban en el suelo, mi camisa abierta y sus manos agarraban mi pene, mientras su boca recorría mi cuello. Pensé que ser de la misma estatura era un inconveniente. De haber sido Masaki más menudo, habría podido detenerle con mayor facilidad. Pero éramos demasiado iguales. En todo. Así que no tardé en prenderme con sus besos, en comenzar a desnudarle también y llevarnos uno al otro a la cama. Desde que vivíamos juntos, algunas cosas se habían relajado, pero todavía nos perdíamos frecuentemente entre nuestros deseos, tanto tiempo dormidos. Y, aunque nuestra relación estaba madurando deprisa y concedíamos tiempo a todo, también es cierto que el trabajo no nos permitía pasar juntos las suficientes horas como para tener demasiado desgaste, de manera que unas vacaciones eran la excusa perfecta para dejarnos caer el uno en brazos del otro.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? –me preguntó una hora más tarde, mirando al techo y con la respiración todavía algo acelerada–. ¿Vas a llamarle?

–No –le dije, con una media sonrisa–. Voy a hacerlo de otro modo. ¿Confías en mí? –me miró con cara de susto.

–Sí...supongo.

Solté una carcajada.

–Tengo que hacer esto, cariño –le dije, dándole un suave beso en los labios–. Es mi hermano, es importante que yo pueda entender todo lo que le pasa y, si es necesario, ayudarle.

–Está bien... Pero si tienes algún problema llámame, ¿vale?

Caía la tarde sobre Nagoya cuando salí del hotel y pasé por la cafetería en que Masaki y yo habíamos desayunado aquella mañana. Me sobrecogí al observar sobre mi cabeza la enorme esfera metálica del Museo de la Ciéncia, la dejé atrás y me adentré en el parque despejado en dirección a casa de mi hermano. Siempre me había llamado la atención aquella sensación de espacio que daba la ciudad. En comparación con Tokyo, uno tenía la impresión de ser un ser humano, con su propio espacio que nadie iba a quitarle. Caminando plácidamente, saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marqué un número que nunca había marcado antes.

–¿Mmm? –me contestó una voz molesta al otro lado.

–¿Tatsumi-san? Soy Morinaga Kunihiro. ¿Podemos hablar?

–¿Y qué demonios quieres hablar conmigo, si puede saberse?

–Bueno, no esperaba tu gratitud por mi hospitalidad, pero al menos podrías escucharme antes de empezar a renegar, ¿no te parece?

Se hizo el silencio. Tatsumi senpai podía ser muchas cosas, como un maleducado o un tirano, pero jamás fue un hombre innoble ni hipócrita (eso lo aprendí con sangre), así que dijera lo que dijese, lo diría de corazón.

–Es cierto, disculpa. Gracias por haberme aceptado en tu casa. ¿Qué quieres de mí? –dijo ásperamente, pero tratando de medir sus palabras.

–Verte. ¿Dónde estás?

–¡¿Verme?! ¿Para qué diablos...? –calló de nuevo– ¿A ver, qué te pasa? –añadió, bajando la voz– No tenemos nada que hablarnos, ¿no? Y no voy a volver a Tokyo, faltan sólo cuatro días para Año Nuevo, y mi familia...

–Estoy en Nagoya. He venido con Masaki, pero ahora estoy solo, y a pocos pasos de tu casa. Te espero.

–¡Pues puedes esperar toda la noche, me importa bien poco! –Su voz seguía baja–. ¡No voy a salir ahora!

–Por que mi hermano está contigo, ¿no? Bien –dije, con una sonrisa maquiavélica–. En ese caso, tienes dos opciones. Primera, te inventas una excusa y sales para que podamos hablar. Segunda, pico a tu puerta, mi hermano me ve y me hace pasar y te digo delante de él lo que tengo que decirte. Y créeme, no creo que eso te gustase.

Aguanté sin respirar el silencio que se formó de nuevo. En un minuto, Tatsumi soltó un profundo suspiro.

–De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy.

Era increíble lo bien que respondía ese hombre a los chantajes, pensé sonriendo. No tardé más que un instante en verle salir de su casa.

–¿Qué demonios quieres?, suéltalo ya y lárgate –me dijo, con todo el vinagre que pudo en su gesto y en su voz.

–Supongo –contesté– que no querrás que mi hermano nos vea hablando aquí, ¿no? –Su mirada de odio se avivó aún más.

–Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer, ¿eh?

–Vamos al café bajo el Museo de la Ciéncia –dije, y me giré, comenzando a caminar hacia ese lugar, sin mirar atrás, seguro de que Tatsumi-san me estaba siguiendo.

Me senté y él frente a mí, sin quitarme los ojos de encima y sin abrir la boca.

–¿Y bien? –acertó a decir al fin. Decidí no andarme con ambajes.

–Tatsumi-san, ¿tú eres feliz con mi hermano?

El color de su cara cambió varias veces en pocos segundos.

–¿Qué diablos...qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Le clavé la mirada en sus ojos verdes como la miel de romero, tratando de mirar dentro de ellos tanto como pude. Y me di cuenta por primera vez de que era un hombre hermoso, aunque demasiado andrógino para mi gusto. Como si yo tuviera gusto con los hombres.

–Es una pregunta que me preocupa mucho. Necesito saber si mi hermano es feliz, y sólo lo puede ser si tú lo eres.

–Escucha, Mori-baka, esas son cosas privadas, ¿no te parece?

–Es mi hermano –le corté–. Me importa mucho su bienestar, y no estoy seguro de que lo tenga contigo.

–¿Te preocupa...? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú, que le diste la espalda cuando más te necesitaba, te preocupas por su bienestar! ¡Pues atiende bien: él está perfectamente, es un hombre adulto y no necesita que nadie se ande preocupando de "su seguridad", menos un hermano que le rechazó ¿está claro?

–Tatsumi-san –le dije, bajando el tono que él había subido– ¿no has cometido nunca ningún error?

–Cientos, sin duda, pero...

–Yo también. Y lo bueno es darse cuenta y hacer lo posible por enmendarlos. Por eso quiero que mi hermano esté bien, ¿lo pillas?

–¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –me dijo, refunfuñando. Ya era suficiente; no podía perder toda la noche dando más y más vueltas alrededor de la enmarañada mente de aquel senpai testarudo. No con mi hermano preocupado por su furtiva salida de la casa; no con Masaki esperándome en la cama, sin saber a dónde había ido ni a qué. Así que fui al grano.

–Tatsumi, ¿tú amas a mi hermano?

.

Tatsumi Souichi

La navidad pasó como tantas fechas, compromisos que cumplir, familia que ver en casa y por supuesto el amoroso y meloso hombre que no deja de fastidiar. Todo el tiempo tiene que ser él, tan encimoso y desagradable, pero detesto verlo con esa cara tan amarga con la que intenta sonreír sin que quiera hacerlo realmente, supongo que se aprovecha de ello para forzarme a hacer cualquier cosa.

Si, lo hice marcharse lejos y en el último minuto me fui tras él. No sé en realidad en que rayos pensé aquella noche cuando la tía me dio el boleto de avión hasta Tokio. Ahora no sólo Isogai lo sabía, sino mi Tía conocía el hecho de que me enamoré de un hombre… No iba a decirlo más veces, el lapsus de locura en el que lo dije se deslizó de mis labios, mucho más por obtener esa estupidez suya en la que me hizo los pies de gelatina. ¿Cómo era posible? Lo mandé lejos y de todas formas al verme parecía olvidar sus rencores y abrazarme con esa sentida calidez de sus brazos que saben destrozar mis protecciones. Definitivamente prefiero llevarlo a casa para las festividades que volver a pasar por aquello, pues esa noche en que las palabras más absurdas y sin sentido salieron de mi boca descubrí que consumían mi corazón y aunque eran ciertas, me molestaba tener que decirlas.

Si bien he comprendido que no quiero que se marche, tampoco estoy dispuesto a dejarlo hacerme todas esas cosas muy frecuentemente, aunque luego debo pagar las consecuencias y puesto que es demasiado animoso termina por dejarme rendido en cama por de acceder a sus demandas.

Tantas veces he querido terminar con todo esto, no estoy seguro si es porque me encanta estar solo o a razón de que prefiero evadir el hecho de que es algo desagradable el tener un amante masculino. No obstante esos besos tan extraños que pueden mermar mi cordura, mi capacidad de pensar y aun estando enojado me hacen olvidar que cualquier cosa existe en el mundo, son capaces de filtrarse dentro de mí, de hacerme entender que simplemente no quiero que se aleje, pero a la vez quisiera que me diera un poco de espacio.

En medio de mis reflexiones mientras yacía en la cama justo después de un orgasmo. No uno en realidad, ese insaciable hombre había sido capaz de hacerme venir cuatro veces esa noche, nunca tuve tanta energía sexual y ahora que podía obligarme a correrme demasiadas veces, no tenía ánimo para discutir o golpearlo si quiera. Mi cama parecía un buen lugar alejado de ese calor que podía hacerme hervir la sangre, pero mi cuerpo decía que prefería quedarme inmóvil escuchando su respiración en mi hombro con esa sucia y desagradable sonrisa boba que pude observar al moverme un poco.

— Te amo… — Expresó su voz mascullando las palabras.

Nunca entenderé en qué momento me quedo sobre su hombro, no entiendo si es a razón de que los orgasmos me vuelven un completo imbécil o el hecho que se siente confortable de cierta forma. Al intentar pensar en qué momento me atrapó hasta la cama, recordé que al llegar luego de la celebración de navidad, habíamos estado besándonos a escondidas en todos lados. A decir verdad no era culpa mía, sin embargo mi cuerpo reacciona estrepitosamente cuando han pasado demasiados días sin tener alivio sexual. Además me sentía realmente incómodo luego de decirle esas palabras que volvieron a rebotar en mis pensamientos «Estoy enamorado de ti».

En resumidas cuentas, luego de decirlo volteó a besarme en aquella cama donde estábamos invitados. Pretendía avanzar y tomarme justo ahí, en una casa ajena con su hermano en el cuarto contiguo. ¡Dios! No iba a permitir aquello. Suelo hacer demasiado ruido cuando el idiota me hace esas cosas sucias. Entonces como era de esperarse lo aparté y me susurró al oído:

—Sabré esperar a que lleguemos a casa mi amor…

Esas simples palabras casi me hacían vomitar el hígado por lo empalagosas que sonaron, pero no iba a pelear y discutir luego de pensar que la navidad sin él era bastante deprimente. Simplemente me voltee de espaldas con tal de no verlo, y no demostrarle que yo estaba ansioso por continuar con las caricias que me había dado. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que yo podría dormir con una erección? Pero así fue, finalmente pude descansar luego de pasar un largo rato pensando en mis acciones y palabras absurdas.

La mañana siguiente no podía soportar el hecho de que yo había actuado impulsivamente, ahora qué pasaría con nosotros si yo le había dicho aquello, ¿se aprovecharía cada vez más de mí? Entonces actué indiferente, pero en el vuelo del avión mientras una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la mía, me intimidó tanto, que me bebí casi medio carrito de los frascos de alcohol que repartían, posteriormente saqué la botella de vino de su maleta, la cual había sido regalada por su hermano mayor y también la bebí discretamente. Lo malo de aquello es que varias veces al ir a orinar, Morinaga me siguió para besuquearme, razón por la que al llegar a casa terminé en su cama.

No voy a negar que fue placentero, lo acepté entrando y saliendo apresuradamente, todo estaba tan caliente que sin duda… ¡Pero que rayos estoy pensando!

Nuestra piel sudada casi pegada no era del todo desagradable, sentir también el calor de su cuerpo junto con las mantas que nos cubrían me hizo pensar un par de veces en tocar su pecho pues necesitaba girarme un poco para dormir y suelo recargarme en la almohada. Sin notarlo mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y me dejé llevar hasta el mundo de los sueños.

¡La cabeza me iba a explotar! ¿En qué momento había llegado a casa? De inmediato las náuseas se apresuraron desde mi estómago y corrí veloz hasta el baño. Luego de vomitar todo el ácido y el alcohol que excesivamente había bebido, me percaté de mi desnudez. El dolor en mi espalda baja me hizo de pronto recordar las escenas más vergonzosas de mi vida, yo lo había montado, y me moví arriba y abajo con él dentro de mí. Sin duda todo el alcohol había hecho estragos en mi cabeza y el sexo fue una respuesta natural de mi cuerpo ante esas exigencias de Morinaga. Abrí la regadera y me asee pues me sentí la molestia de siempre, el imbécil se corría dentro de mí a pesar de dejarme sucio e incómodo. Intenté evadir el hecho de que yo mismo, por acciones del alcohol le había impedido salir cuando estábamos por tener el orgasmo.

Esa tarde justo antes de la comida, la llamada del hermano de Morinaga, me hizo salir del departamento con la justificación de ir a comprar medicina para la resaca y algunos cigarrillos. El miserable tipo no le bastaba hacer evidente nuestra relación sino que se atrevió a decirlo:

—Tatsumi, ¿tú amas a mi hermano?

Primero tosí un par de veces pues le acababa de dar un trago al café y luego respondí con enfado:

— ¡Con un carajo! ¡Quién te crees para preguntar esas cosas que no te conciernen!

Las miradas asustadas de los clientes del café, obligaron a uno de los meseros a regañarnos. Se suponía debíamos bajar la voz pero yo alterado como un demonio por esas estúpidas palabras casi me ahogo con el asqueroso café.

—Ya veo, así es que no lo amas, pero lo mantienes a tu lado por lastima quizá.

Nuevamente a pesar de las advertencias del mesero grité enfadado:

— ¡No es lástima! Te repito que son cosas entre él y yo, a nadie más le incumbe.

El mesero nos pidió marcharnos, no podíamos hacer tanto escándalo y decidimos irnos antes de seguir peleando ahí. Una vez fuera del lugar nos sentamos en el parque que estaba cerca del departamento.

— Tatsumi… sólo quiero que Tetsuhiro sea feliz, no me iré de Nagoya hasta no saber que por fin tiene las cosas que le fueron negadas. Él ha sufrido demasiado ya, no tienes idea.

Recordé las cosas que Morinaga me había contado y su mirada de nostalgia que parecía desaparecer cuando yo escuché sus historias, cuando dijo aquella vez que su amor por mí le había devuelto la vida.

— Él es un adulto, no tienes que preocuparte por él, así que vuelve a Tokio que no tienes que resolverle la vida, pues él la tiene resuelta.

— Esta vez no puedo, no voy a abandonarlo y tú deberías entenderlo. Recuerdo que dijiste que tienes un hermano menor que se volvió homosexual. ¿Permitirías que estuviera con alguien que lo trata como tú tratas a Tetsuhiro?

Entonces recordé la disculpa que le dio Kurokawa delante de todos en la fiesta de navidad a Tomoe por su altercado, es algo que no hubiera hecho yo. Si de verdad alguien golpeara a mi hermano o lo rechazara como lo hago con Morinaga yo…

— ¿Qué es lo quieres? Él dice que es feliz así y no deberías venir a preguntarme a mí sino preguntarle a él.

— Claro, yo podría hacerlo, sin embargo dirá que todo está bien, jamás ha sabido expresar su sufrimiento y procura que nadie se preocupe por él. ¿Sabes que en navidad parecía deprimido? Hasta que apareciste y de hecho creí que lo habías aceptado como tu pareja, pero por la mañana le gritoneas y lo apartas de ti que me haces pensar que te causa repulsión.

— ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Maldición! Es que tenemos distintos límites, y no soporto el contacto, me irrita.

— ¿En ese caso no sería mejor que lo dejaras ir?

— No… — Respondí al instante sin pensar.

— Está bien. Entiendo un poco, pero eso no me deja tranquilo. ¿Sería posible que nos quedemos con ustedes esta semana? De un hermano mayor a otro. Quiero saber si lo dejo en buenas manos o te prometo que estaré aquí cada fin de semana para hacerles la vida imposible, hasta llevármelo a Tokio.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo el mundo le gusta chantajearme! No tenía más remedio que acceder a sus demandas, entonces respondí luego de suspirar:

— De acuerdo…

— Sabía que entenderías Tatsumi. Hoy mismo vamos por las cosas a nuestro hotel, si no tienen habitación de huéspedes compraré un par de colchonetas. ¿Supongo que ustedes comparten una habitación como buena pareja no? Es fundamental compartir la cama pues los problemas crecen si nos apartamos.

Prácticamente quería arrancarme el cabello con las manos, ese hermano de Tetsuhiro es un dolor de cabeza. Si no aparentamos ser una buena pareja se lo llevará. Y lo peor de todo es que mientras lo hace tendré que aguantarlo hasta que lo convenza de irse. Algo debía hacer para que no viera que dormimos separados.

— ¿Por qué no vienen mejor mañana temprano? Tenemos una habitación de cosas que no usamos y debemos acondicionarla para ustedes.

— ¡Tenemos un trato! Espero que no intentes fingir, pues yo lo conozco bien y sé que no puede mentir. Su mirada lo delata. Una cosa más no le digas que iremos a verlos, quiero que sea sorpresa.

Alargó su mano hasta que yo la estreché pues me miró atento y condenador. No entiendo cómo logra intimidarme, me siento acosado y molesto.

De esa forma regresé a casa con Morinaga, al verme entrar de inmediato se aproximó hasta mí.

— ¿Sempai se siente bien?

— ¡Cómo me iba a sentir bien! ... Te mudarás en este instante a mi cuarto. Necesito hoy mismo esa habitación desocupada pues creo que invitaré a Tomoe a quedarse con Kurokawa. Más te vale portarte adecuadamente.

— Seguro sempai, no hay problema. Gracias por aceptarme en su habitación, pensé que tendría que irme al sillón.

¿Ahora que rayos haría para decirle que se quedará en la misma cama? No tenía una forma para comentárselo sin que sonara mal, o pudiera malinterpretarlo.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro

«Estoy enamorado de ti». No importaba las veces que lo repitiese, no podía parar de pensar que se trataba de un sueño, si no fuera porque se giró hacia mí y me perdí en su mirada brillante entre la oscuridad del cuarto. Me rechazó, lógicamente; estábamos en casa de mi hermano, pero Dios mío, ¿qué podía hacer? En tantos años, era la primera vez que mi senpai verbalizaba sus sentimientos, más allá de sus «Mori...» cuando lo hacíamos, incluso de aquella vez en que me dijo que me quedase a su lado. Enamorado. Llegué a hacerme un cardenal en el brazo de tanto pellizcarme, para despertar de aquel sueño. Pero, aunque su actitud y su carácter difícil habían regresado después de aquello (creo que nunca logrará cambiar, por más años que pasen), su declaración seguía rebotando en mis oídos y me daba nuevas energías, nuevas ilusiones. Aún así, me tomó de nuevo por sorpresa esta nueva petición: que me fuese con él a su cuarto, que Tomoe vendría con su esposo a nuestra casa por unos días. Me pregunté por qué; en casa de la tía Matsuda, ellos tenían un cuarto estupendo. Imaginé, no obstante, que Tomoe se sentiría más cómodo con nosotros, especialmente si le apetecía tener sexo. Y eso me hizo extrañar aún más: ¿Souichi secundaba algo así? Definitivamente, esta Navidad estaba yendo de una a otra sorpresa, a cuál más agradable.

De manera que aquella noche me mudé a su cuarto cuando él ya estaba acostado, llevando conmigo un futón del armario y dejándolo en el suelo. Y para colmo de surrealismo, mi senpai alzó un segundo la vista hacia mí desde su laptop, en la que estaba trabajando, y me dijo algo que me dejó helado.

—¿Qué haces, idiota?

—...Me has pedido que venga a tu cuarto.

—Pero no te he dicho que traigas la cama puesta. Suelta eso y ven. — Expresó volviendo a teclear.

No necesité soltar el futón, se me cayó solo al suelo. Me acerqué temeroso y levanté las mantas, me metí en la cama junto a él intentando no tocarle y le miré desde abajo. Si él mismo me lo había pedido, no obstante, sería por algo. Pero apenas me atrevía a preguntarle. Finalmente, me decidí.

—Senpai, tú...¿tienes ganas? —Ni siquiera me miró.

—¿De matarte? A menudo. Duérmete y no me molestes.

—Pero... —le dije. No quería molestarle, pero no entendía nada de nada y necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

—¡Pero, qué! —me contestó en un grito, dejando su tablet en su mesita de un golpe y mirándome iracundo.

—Me has pedido que venga, ¿no? Tengo miedo de no entender qué quieres de mí, no sé por qué me lo has pedido, estoy confundido.

—No hay nada que entender, necesitamos tu habitación para mi hermano y su esposo, eso es todo —dijo, metiéndose entre las mantas y quitándose las lentes y la ligadura de su coleta.

—Sí, pero si ellos vienen mañana...

—¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Siempre me estás insistiendo, y ahora parece que dormir conmigo es para ti un gran problema!

—¡No es eso, senpai! ¡Es sólo que no lo entiendo! Tú nunca me quieres cerca...y ahora, de pronto, me pides que duerma contigo, ¿cómo quieres que no me extrañe?

—¡Porque no es nada raro, tan sólo un problema logístico, ¿vale?!

Ante tal argumento, guardé silencio y él se dio la vuelta.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches... —le contesté. Dios, su pelo suelto sobre la almohada, el olor de su champú... ¿O era su olor natural? Su calor...su calor, su calor. Su figura delgada... Acerqué mi cara a su pelo, respiré con los ojos cerrados para robar el aroma que me volvía loco. Las manos se me fueron solas a su cintura y comenzaron a bajar hacia su cadera, mientras esperaba un grito, un golpe, cualquier desprecio por molestarle una vez más. Pero no se movió, no dijo nada. Era imposible que ya se hubiera dormido. Avancé mi mano, aparté su pelo y besé la base de su cuello. Tal y como lo hice, tuve una erección que traté de que no notase.

—Morinaga...Estate quieto.

«¿Estate quieto?» ¿Mi senpai notaba que le estaba tocando en su cama y me decía bajito «estate quieto»? ¿Ni un grito, ni una patada? Eso no era posible. Pero no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa, sin duda. De manera que subí mi mano por su pecho y, ahora sí, me arrimé a él y apreté su cadera contra la mía, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja, pellizcando uno de sus pezones que, bajo mis dedos, se puso duro en el acto. Me fascinaba lo fácilmente que respondía siempre a mis caricias, llevando la contraria a sus palabras. Esa era la razón de que le amase tanto: lo mucho que me deseaba, aunque lo negase; la evidencia de las contradicciones entre sus palabras y sus hechos. No tardé en escuchar un gemido muy quedo, así que le giré boca arriba y le besé despacio, mordiendo sus labios, chupándolos con la punta de mi lengua, como si se los estuviera pintando. Y mi senpai abrió la boca, dándome acceso, pidiéndome que la penetrara con mi lengua. Le tomé la nuca para alzar su boca y la poseí con la mía, invadiéndola, penetrándola, enseñoreándome de ella. Y cómo me respondió; me dio todo lo que quise, se abrazó a mi espalda y se pegó contra mí, rodeándome con sus piernas. No pude más; le quité el pijama, colgué sus piernas en mis hombros y le penetré despacio, sin necesidad de dilatarle; no hallé dificultad, habíamos tenido sexo hacía muy pocos días, así que pude cabalgar sobre él y desbocarme, sujetando sus muslos abiertos y penetrándole una y otra vez, mientras mi senpai gemía rítmicamente, cada vez más fuerte, enloqueciéndome todavía más, haciéndome correrme y corriéndose conmigo.

Cuando le miré, con mi respiración agitada y mi corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de un colibrí, vi sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo laxo. Le acaricié la cara y le hablé al oído.

—Te amo, te amaré siempre, hasta que me muera.

No me contestó, de manera que le di un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a ir al baño para asearme. Siempre aquella sensación de desolación cada vez que terminábamos y me sentía tan solo, tan abandonado de sus brazos, de una caricia, una sonrisa, una palabra amable. Pero no podía pedirle mucho más de lo que ya me daba, no estaba en su naturaleza ser cariñoso, eso yo lo sabía bien. Así que me levanté y, justo al hacerlo, su mano tomó mi muñeca. Me giré, sorprendido, y le vi mirándome con fijeza.

— No te vayas...

En serio, que alguien me despierte. Sabía que, de no ser así, la caída sería más dura y dolorosa. ¿Pero qué quería? ¿Un beso? ¿Podría ser posible? Me acerqué a él preguntándome qué ser de qué planeta le había poseído, mientras depositaba suavemente un beso en sus labios. Entonces, mi senpai cerró los ojos, se giró y se durmió, dejándome más y más confundido con cada acción, con cada palabra.

Por la mañana, me despertó el timbre de la puerta. Tomoe, pensé, levantándome deprisa para abrir, tomando mi pijama y poniéndomelo apresuradamente. Pero no era Tomoe. Una franca sonrisa iluminó mi cara.

—¡Kunihiro! ¡Hermano, qué sorpresa!

Mi hermano me dio un abrazo y, al hacerlo, reparé en Masaki, justo a su lado, mirándome sonriente. Abrí mi abrazo y traté de abarcarles a los dos.

—¡Qué bueno!, ¿cómo es que habéis venido?

—Bueno, queríamos pasar el Año Nuevo con vosotros, aunque fuese la cena —dijo mi hermano. Parecía francamente feliz de verme. Y yo me sentía muy feliz de verle a él, y a Masaki. Era increíble que las cosas hubieran terminado así; ellos dos juntos, mi hermano aceptando una relación como esa abiertamente. Esperé en el fondo de mi corazón que mis padres no llegasen a saberlo; de ser así, sufrirían mucho. No me habían tratado bien, pero eso no quería decir que yo les desease nada malo. Al fin y al cabo, eran mis padres.

—¡Pues habéis hecho muy bien! —dije, dándome cuenta en el acto de la cruda realidad: ¿qué diría mi senpai? Seguramente se enfadaría, y bastante. Pero justo en ese momento, salió de su cuarto con su pijama, descalzo y con ropa limpia en la mano.

— Ya veo… son ustedes... adelante…

Decididamente, las reacciones de mi senpai estaban distando mucho de lo habitual. ¿Sería porque me había declarado su amor, que se mostraba tan comedido? No lo sabía, y desde luego no iba a preguntarlo.

—Gracias, Tatsumi-san. ¿Les molestaría que nos quedásemos aquí esta semana?

— Que más da… —dijo, y se fue al baño a darse una ducha, girándose antes de cerrar la puerta y hablándome— Morinaga, tu hermano me dijo que vendrían, pero me pidió que no te lo dijera porque era una sorpresa. Ahora ya lo sabes, por eso te dije que venía Tomoe— y, ahora sí, cerró la puerta.

Yo miré a mi hermano y su pareja con estupor.

—¿Le pediste a Souichi venir a casa?

—Sí, no me habría atrevido a venir sin su permiso. Y me lo dio.

Aquello era raro de verdad, pero en todo caso muy bueno. Sonreí.

—Bueno, pues entonces será cuestión de salir, ¿no? ¿Qué os apetece hacer?

—¿Qué tal el Planetario del Museo de la Ciencia? —dijo Masaki.

El día transcurrió con calma, sin que mi senpai me alzase la voz ni me golpease ni una sola vez. No parecía de buen humor, pero se estaba comportando bien conmigo. Yo deseaba llorar de felicidad, si no fuera porque había algo en él que no me cuadraba con su habitual forma de ser. Cuando mi senpai era totalmente sincero, se venía abajo delante de mí. Ahora estaba de mal humor, pero parecía contenerse para no reaccionar de mala manera a mis muestras de afecto. Y, en esas condiciones, llegó la hora de cenar. Masaki me pidió poner la televisión, y yo lo hice.

—¡Eh! —dijo mi hermano— No la pongas, Tetsuhiro, o no podremos hablar.

—Es que hoy sale una serie que me gusta, quiero verla —contestó Masaki.

—Pues te descargas el capítulo. Ahora no es momento de ver la tele.

—¡Joder, Kunihiro! ¡Dura media hora! ¿No puedo ver una cosa de media hora?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni que durase diez minutos! Estamos juntos y la tele no se pone, es todo.

Masaki miró a mi hermano con enorme fastidio. Y mi senpai y yo miramos expectantes a Masaki.

—¡Me tienes harto! —dijo Masaki—. ¡Siempre tenemos que hacer todo lo que tú dices, Pluscuanperfecto-san! ¡Me pones enfermo!

Mi senpai y yo giramos la vista de él a mi hermano.

—¡Y tú a mí, con todas esas tonterías! ¡No importa los años que cumplas, siempre serás un niñato! ¿No entiendes que no estamos en nuestra casa? ¡No vas a crecer jamás! ¡Las cosas tienen un orden, no te lo puedes saltar constantemente!

Y nos giramos a mirar a Masaki.

—¡Claro, cómo no! ¡Siempre todo tiene que ser según las normas, ¿verdad?! ¡Normas de protocolo, normas sociales! ¡Normas y más normas! ¡Eres la persona más aburrida de este planeta! ¡Estoy empezando a cansarme mucho de ti!

Miramos entonces a mi hermano, que pareció empequeñecer y soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—Bueno, yo diría que me he saltado unas cuantas normas contigo, ¿no crees? Empezando por tomarte del brazo por la calle, o por dedicarte palabras que no dije jamás a nadie, y contigo me salen solas. Pero claro, soy aburrido. Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Tetsuhiro, ¿dónde puedo dormir? Que no sea en el cuarto que nos habéis preparado, por favor.

—¡Ah, no! —intervino mi senpai—. ¡No os hemos preparado el cuarto para que ahora os peleéis y nos causéis más molestias! ¡Debéis dormir juntos, así que se acabó!

Mi hermano le clavó una mirada afilada como un puñal.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Desde luego —le dijo mi sempai. Ambos se levantaron, se metieron en mi cuarto y cerraron la puerta. Masaki y yo nos miramos, entonces de puntillas pero aprisa, corrimos a mi puerta y ambos pegamos la oreja en la puerta.

—No te metas en mis asuntos. Si me peleo con Masaki es problema mío, además nos peleamos muchas veces, es natural en las parejas —dijo mi hermano, continiendo la voz.

—¿Natural? —A pesar de intentar hablar bajo, mi senpai alzaba la voz más de la cuenta— Entonces, si te parece natural, ¿a qué vinieron tus amenzas?

—¡No es lo mismo! Lo nuestro son peleas normales, lo vuestro no.

—¡Ja! ¿Puedes explicarme la diferencia?

—Claro. Yo puedo gritar a Masaki y él a mí, podemos no estar de acuerdo en cosas, y después lo arreglamos todo en la cama, o dialogando, o saliendo. Tú le gritas a mi hermano y él no te grita jamás, le golpeas y no se vuelve, cedes ante él sólo cuando tú quieres, no importa si él tiene o no suficiente. Yo le he pedido perdón mil veces a Masaki después de una pelea, igual que él a mí. ¿Le has pedido perdón alguna vez tú a Tetsuhiro?

—Yo...bueno, eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es. Por eso estoy aquí. Le insultas, le pegas. Le tiranizas. Y yo no quiero eso para él.

—¿Me has visto hoy gritarle una sola vez?

—¡No, claro! Pero eso ha sido por mi chantaje, por haberte amenazado con convencerle de dejarte si veía que le tratabas mal. Por eso te contienes.

De pronto, como los bloques del tetris, cada pieza cayó justo a su lugar. Su petición de que durmiese en su cuarto, el hecho de no haberse negado la noche anterior, el día sin gritos ni golpes. Y mi sensación de que algo no encajaba. Mi hermano le había hecho chantaje, le había dicho que me llevaría consigo si él me trataba mal. Por eso era tan amable, por eso fingía que todo estaba bien. Por eso me había dejado tocarle anoche. Anoche. Tan dulce, y todo mentira. Me sentí tan herido, tan desbordado que no pude más y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto de una patada, mientras Masaki me sujetaba el hombro, intentando contenerme.

—¿Cómo has podido? —dije entre lágrimas— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...retorcido, tan terriblemente maquiavélico? ¡Yo...no puedo con esto, senpai! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Eres...odioso!

Me horrorizó escuchar aquellas palabras salir de mi boca, pero, por una vez, mis sentimientos hablaban por mí y no pude contenerlos. Todo el miedo, la angustia, el temor al rechazo cada vez que le tocaba, que le hablaba; todo lo que siempre contuve o justifiqué salió de pronto, rompiendo el dique e inundándolo todo. No pude mirarle, no pude seguir ahí. No podía ir a su cuarto, donde estaban mis cosas, ni quedarme en el mío, donde estaban todos ellos. Así que me fui del apartamento. Masaki me siguió, pero le detuve en la puerta.

—Déjame solo, por favor —le dije, y me fui corriendo por la escalera hasta la calle.

Aquello me resultaba familiar. No hacía mucho que había ido a aquel mismo parque, en aquel mismo columpio, planteándome de verdad romper con mi senpai. Pero él vino a mí, me juró que no volvería a irse corriendo de mi lado, me dijo que me quedase con él. Y yo cedí, como siempre, porque le amo más que a mi vida. Pero me estaba tomando el pelo de nuevo; todo era un chantaje de Kunihiro, mi hermano preocupado por mí, tratando de arreglar las cosas, de hacer que mi senpai fuera amable. Mi hermano, que tanto daño me hizo. Masaki, que me hirió en lo más hondo. Y ahora, las dos personas que empolvaron mi pasado venían a rescatarme de mi presente, rompiendo mi futuro para siempre. No podía parar de llorar cuando una mano me tomó del hombro. Pensé que era Masaki, o Kunihiro. Pero alcé la vista y, entre mis lágrimas, vi que se trataba de mi senpai. Volví a bajar la cabeza.

—No hace falta, senpai —le dije, tratando de cortar mis sollozos—. Esto no va a ningún lado, déjame. Lo mejor será que me vaya a Tokyo. O a donde sea, qué más da.

—No digas tonterías. Ven a casa —me dijo, tirando de mi mano para levantarme del columpio.

—No, senpai. No más, por favor. Ten piedad de mí, ya me has hecho bastante daño. No sabía que podías llegar tan lejos. Anoche estuviste...increíble. Y todo era mentira.

Me tomó la barbilla y me clavó su mirada.

—Te equivocas. No era mentira. Es cierto que me sirvió de excusa lo que tu hermano me dijo, sabes que necesito siempre ese tipo de cosas. Pero, ¿acaso te pareció que estaba fingiendo, que no me gustó? —No pude contestarle—. Además, el hecho de que yo cediera a su chantaje, ¿no te dice nada? Me dijo que te llevaría con él si no te trataba bien, y he intentado tratarte bien, ¿para qué? Para que no te aparte de mí —Tragué saliva; no lo había visto de ese modo, pero era cierto—. Yo...no soy muy bueno expresando sentimientos, qué te voy a contar a ti. Hago lo que puedo, te prometo que me esfuerzo. Pero no soy tan bueno como tú, ni nunca lo seré. Y sí, me da terror que te vayas, haría cualquier cosa para que no te fueras, como ceder ante cualquier chantaje. No sé más, Morinaga. No sé decir cosas bonitas, ni expresarme con caricias o miradas, o palabras dulces, como tú. Pero tú sabes bien, como te dije en Navidad, que te amo con toda mi alma. Ven a casa, duerme hoy también conmigo y tenme de nuevo, por favor.

Ocho días entre Navidad y Año Nuevo. Tan solo en cuatro, mi mundo había dado la vuelta. Aturdido con tantas emociones, caminé hacia casa de la mano de mi senpai, preguntándome qué más podía pasar en los cuatro días que aún faltaban para acabar el año.

Junya Masaki

Me levanté luego de una cansada mañana, el viajar nos sienta bien, nada como cambiar de ambiente para sentirme deseoso, tenía que hacerlo mío y regodearme de placer a su lado. Bostecé con flojera mientras me di una ducha, miré un rato el televisor y pensé en juguetear con Kunihiro al volver a verlo.

Al llegar se veía contento, su sonrisa radiante a la que me he acostumbrado, nada como esa mirada seria que solía darme en aquellos tiempos. Pero ha logrado fastidiarme con tantos mimos, no pensé que él fuera de esos tipos que les gustan los arrumacos luego del sexo y decir palabras melosas a cada rato. A veces me asquea tanta miel y su parte analítica que se la vive intentado psicoanalizarme, tantas veces lo he escuchado decirme que «la pareja debe hablar las cosas honestamente sin ofenderse» A veces quisiera decirle que es un imbécil cuando rompe las cosas o que me purga ese sonido que hace cuando se cepilla los dientes.

Aunque las cosas son demasiado tranquilas, me desespera y creo que me aburre en parte pensar que no hay desafíos en la vida y simplemente nos haremos viejos sentados uno al lado del otro compartiendo el sofá.

— ¿Y bien? ¿El loco tirano de tu cuñado te dijo que lo ama y nos podemos ir a vacacionar por Nagoya?

— Me temo que tendremos que intervenir un poco más. Pero alégrate corazón, te prometí vacacionar si todo iba bien, aunque de todas formas lo haremos.

Ya sabía que todo era demasiado bueno, no podía fiarme de que ese tipo loco que le había dicho cosas feas a Tetsuhiro aquella vez, pudiera reconocer su amor de una forma sencilla. Mis vacaciones parecían esfumarse de mis manos, imaginando que tendríamos que pasarlas al lado de ese desagradable hombre. No obstante sonreí ante sus palabras, había aprendido a tomarle la medida y si yo accedía a seguirlo era sólo porque después me esperaban sus concesiones, le pediría lo que fuera y no podría quejarse.

— ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

— Desde mañana nos vamos a vivir con ellos por una semana, al menos hasta que les enseñemos a vivir como una pareja de verdad. ¿Te gusta la idea cariño?

Sólo pensé para mis adentros que esa forma controladora de Kunihiro, era lo que en un principio había hecho de Tetsuhiro una persona dependiente. Necesitaba que los demás le dijeran qué hacer y alguien que le dé ánimos para realizar todo, así solía ser en nuestra relación. Noté de inmediato que no deberíamos intervenir, aunque qué daño podemos hacer, quizá si les falte un empujón para acoplarse. Simplemente me guardé mis conjeturas y asentí.

Esa noche lo tenía justo como yo quería, tenía ganas otra vez de demostrarle que yo era un hombre, no una niña que le guste que le digan cosas melosas, entonces lo tomé haciéndolo gemir como una chica y finalmente me sentí poderoso.

Invadimos aquel departamento, con el tirano sempai mirando temeroso de sus acciones, me alegraba hacerlo sufrir un poco luego de haber presenciado sus palabras groseras para Tetsuhiro. Aunque de cierta forma no acababa de comprender la intervención nuestra directamente en la vida de ellos, después de todo, ambos eran dos adultos, no un par de chiquillos que no saben lo que hacen. No se notaba que hubiera problemas tan grandes para estar ahí vigilándolos, pero Kunihiro se sentía poderoso haciendo eso, lo notaba en su expresión crítica ante las acciones de Tatsumi. ¿Será verdad que lo hace por el bien de Tetsuhiro? ¿O son sólo esas ganas suyas de controlar las cosas?

Es cierto, habíamos ido al planetario como yo sugerí para pasar el día, sin embargo todo lo teníamos que hacer de acuerdo a los designios del señor perfecto, empezaba a agotar mi paciencia, mucho más por verlo sobreactuar con nosotros tres como si fuéramos sus títeres o sus hermanitos de diez años. No podía esperar a ver una de las reacciones groseras de Tatsumi con tal de hacer valer sus opiniones. Pero no logré ver que alguien se opusiera a sus designios e hicimos las cosas a su modo en el momento que lo quiso e incluso comimos algo que no quería.

Me guardé nuevamente mis opiniones groseras, como hacía un par de semanas. En un principio las cosas eran tan rosas y bellas que no tenía la necesidad de pedir nada, todo me era concedido al más mínimo ademán o gesto, parecía feliz de complacerme, no obstante, poco a poco surgió aquella forma controladora por la que traté ya varias veces de pedirle que no sea tan exagerado y procure relajarse.

Aunque no pretendo dar espectáculo con Tetsuhiro y su novio creo que mientras más tiempo pasamos los tres, estoy empezando a enloquecer de escuchar sus negativas y órdenes.

Al llegar al departamento sólo quería descansar un rato frente al televisor y perderme en la historia cómica que suelo seguir todos los jueves. Pero no, el señor perfecto atacó de nuevo con esos humos exagerados de hermano mayor y ahora quería impedirme relajarme un poco. Fue que no resistí más, olvidé que estábamos en casa ajena y liberé mis palabras:

—¡Me tienes harto! ¡Siempre tenemos que hacer todo lo que tú dices, Pluscuanperfecto-san! ¡Me pones enfermo!

—¡Y tú a mí, con todas esas tonterías! ¡No importa los años que cumplas, siempre serás un niñato! ¿No entiendes que no estamos en nuestra casa? ¡No vas a crecer jamás! ¡Las cosas tienen un orden, no te lo puedes saltar constantemente!

Liberé todo aquello que contenía desde hacía días, no soportaba un minuto más sin expresar mi sentir. Hasta que había decidido no dormir conmigo, pero las cosas no podían cambiar si estábamos en la casa de otra persona, no podía marcharse al otro cuarto sin mí.

De inmediato el sempai de Morinaga y Kunihiro partieron a hablar en privado. Tetsuhiro parecía totalmente asombrado ante nuestra discusión, pero lleno de curiosidad se aproximó a la puerta donde ambos discutían. Pegamos la oreja a la puerta y escuchamos cada palabra:

— ¡No, claro! Pero eso ha sido por mi chantaje, por haberte amenazado con convencerle de dejarte si veía que le tratabas mal. Por eso te contienes.

Aquellas palabras de Kunihiro habían hecho estragos en Tetsuhiro, pues todo se le vino abajo e ingresó forzadamente a la habitación. Su rostro desencajado como aquella vez que discutieron sin saber que yo los escuchaba. Procuré hacerle saber que podía contar conmigo pero la ira y la tristeza lo rodeaban, su llanto salió silencioso gritando:

—¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...retorcido, tan terriblemente maquiavélico? ¡Yo...no puedo con esto, senpai! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Eres...odioso!

No tardó nada en escapar a la calle y me detuvo de acompañarlo. Suspiré pensando que quizá lo mejor es dejarlo solo, no intervenir como Kunihiro ha hecho. En la habitación la discusión continuaba, de manera que me aproximé a ver en qué momento pararían:

— ¡Ves lo que has hecho! Por tu culpa Morinaga cree que soy un farsante. Si él se atreve a irse no te lo perdonaré y yo seré quien se mude a Tokio a hacerte la vida imposible. — Expresó Tatsumi conteniendo sus lágrimas. Luego de eso partió apresuradamente.

Nunca lo vi así, ahora creo que todo esto fue un grave error y ellos sin duda estaban bien sin nosotros. Esa mirada tan honesta y sus palabras de seguirnos a Tokio con tal de estar cerca de él, porque eso era, no se debía a molestar a Kunihiro. Después de todo, ese sempai de Morinaga parece ser que si lo ama.

— ¡Masaki, ves lo que ocasionas! — Me gritó Kunihiro entrado al cuarto de baño.

Por mi parte me senté en la sala y finalmente prendí el televisor, no tardaron ni diez minutos cuando aparecieron por la puerta Tetsuhiro y su sempai que ¿venían de la mano?

El tipo parecía un tomate al caminar a su lado, no podía dirigir su mirada a nada en concreto sólo agachaba la cabeza al suelo.

Se sentaron en la mesa y dispusieron de los alimentos, incluso me invitaron a sentarme con ellos, a lo cual simplemente me llevé algunas cosas de comer al sofá. Desde ahí a medias observé lo que ellos hacían.

Kunihiro salió al poco rato del sanitario y se metió a la habitación que nos habían dado, no sé por qué pero supongo que me habrá cerrado la puerta el malnacido. Aunque de todas formas no pensaba compartir la cama con él, sólo me quedaré en este sofá.

Las cosas se pusieron desagradables, unas risitas traviesas de Tetsuhiro, resonaban a pesar de los sonidos de la televisión, incluso cuando se fueron a la cocina a lavar los platos podía escuchar sus besos hasta la sala. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Lo mejor sería marcharme a casa, ¿pero a qué? Ir a casa significaba volver a escuchar sus tontos sermones. Sin olvidar que no he podido relajarme en estas vacaciones, sólo pretendía ir a bailar a cualquier lugar con él, supuse que podría convencerlo, pero ahora todo es desagradable.

De pronto los vi pasar, casi corrieron a la habitación. El tiránico sempai lucía totalmente sonrojado, creo que no es tan malo, mucho menos por esas miradas que se daban. Tetsuhiro bostezó fingidamente y me dio las buenas noches antes de entrar a su habitación tan sonriente que parecía un sol. Desde donde yo estaba escuché algunos quejidos y subí el volumen a la televisión con tal de no irrumpir en su intimidad.

Bastante tarde giré la perilla de la puerta, entré a hurtadillas y me recosté a su lado. Afortunadamente estaba profundamente dormido, de manera que no dijo nada y sólo le di la espalda.

Muy temprano como era su horrible costumbre, me despertó con sus rituales raros abriendo la cortina y dejando entrar la luz a la habitación.

— ¡Podrías dejarme dormir! — Le grité con enfado.

— Pues no es tu casa para que te quedes de haragán, deberías aprovechar el día.

— Tampoco es la tuya y a ellos no creo que les moleste.

Sin decir nada se marchó de la habitación, yo me levanté a colocar la cortina y pensé que ese tipo tiene un serio problema controlando las cosas. Suspiré imaginando que pronto volvería a estar solo, seguro al retornar a Tokio las cosas se acabarán ya. Pero así ha sido con todas las relaciones que he tenido, de hecho esta es de las más duraderas.

El calor de la tarde se sentía entrando por la ventana a pesar de la cortina, me levanté observando a Tetsuhiro y su sempai estudiando en la sala con algunos libros y apuntes.

— Hola Masaki, buenas tardes, tu desayuno está en la cocina, sólo caliéntalo.

Me froté los ojos y pregunté la cosa que más me preocupaba:

— ¿Dónde está Kunihiro?

— Salió a caminar y dijo que iría por algunas cosas al supermercado para la cena y los preparativos de año nuevo.

Me sorprendió aquello, ¿de verdad no se regresará a Tokio? Entonces respondí encogiendo mis hombros y me fui a la cocina a comer. Desde ahí los volví a ver besándose, me sorprendió que el tirano al ser tomado por sorpresa sólo se intimidaba ante esas acciones sin reaccionar agresivo. Simplemente le dio un leve empujón sin saber que yo los observaba.

Ese par no hacían mala pareja, de hecho me sentí envidioso pues Kunihiro debería ser un poco más recatado como son ellos, no tan explayado con sus frases melosas y sus demostraciones tan fuera de lugar. Una cosa era hacer todo en la privacidad y otra ser tan obvio. También me alegré que Tetsuhiro tenga al fin ese amor que tanto necesitaba.

Luego de un rato comprendí la razón de que su sempai golpeara a Tetsuhiro, pues se sobrepasaba con sus acciones, definitivamente los Morinaga son un par de empalagosos.

Bastante tarde llegó Kunihiro serio y con muchas bolsas de súper mercado. Tenía ropa nueva puesta y supongo que en las bolsas, también zapatos y la comida. Aunque desde lejos miré algunas cajas de regalo, nuevamente intentado presumir sus ingresos.

Cuando los Morinaga prepararon la cena, fuimos llamados Tatsumi y yo para cenar juntos los cuatro en la mesa. Volví a tomar el plato y marchar al sillón, defendería mi libertad de ser como yo quería. Kunihiro no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a dirigirme una de esas miraditas de papá regañón. Desde el sillón escuché la charla sobre la cena de año nuevo, a razón que ya mañana sería sábado treinta y uno de diciembre, por lo que Tetsuhiro se emocionaba con los platillos que pretendían preparar. El sempai no parecía molestarle escuchar sobre comida, de hecho casi pude ver una sonrisa en ese rostro adusto cuando mencionaron el plato principal. Ese día, también procuré dormir hasta muy tarde con tal de no hablarle, no pretendí volver a discutir cosas en las que yo tenía completa y absoluta razón.

La tarde me invitó a levantarme para escuchar música navideña y al par de melosos en la cocina cantando. Tatsumi parecía enfadado pues se tocó la cabeza un par de veces, entonces decidí hacerle un pequeño comentario:

— Los Morinaga son bastante fastidiosos a veces ¿no crees?

— ¡Todo el maldito tiempo! — Respondió tapando su boca al decir aquello.

— No te preocupes, yo tengo uno en casa que quisiera insultar y golpear, sólo me contengo porque somos adultos y debemos hablarlo antes que hacer cosas así. Aunque ganas no me faltan de decirle palabrotas, además creo que ya me viste discutiendo con él.

— Deberías hablar con el tonto hermano mayor. Morinaga está preocupado por ustedes y no me deja en paz con sus gimoteos.

— Claro que hablaremos pero será el domingo cuando lleguemos a Tokio. No funciona para mí. Creo que estamos mejor separados, no me gusta tener que seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en algo que es tan complicado.

— ¿Así que vas a escapar otra vez? La salida fácil no es la mejor. Sólo harás que las personas se preocupen por ti. Veo que sigues siendo un egoísta, pero no me incumbe lo que hagan un par de maricas como ustedes.

— ¿Egoísta yo? Por lo menos no mantengo en el closet mis sentimientos como lo haces tú.

Se levantó molesto como para golpearme, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre en la puerta y bajó el puño. Sin nada más qué hacer, me asomé a ver que un hombre idéntico al tipo gruñón, pero mucho más maduro y demasiado sonriente ingresó hablando con él. Los escuché un poco discutir por la cena de año nuevo y su falta de asistencia, supe que era su padre, sin olvidar que el tirano se notó muy incómodo al observar la cocina.

Tetsuhiro llegó corriendo animado y saludó al hombre mayor mientras caminaron hasta donde yo estaba. De inmediato me miraron.

— Él es la pareja de mi hermano mayor, Junya Masaki. Y él es el padre de mi… sempai, Tatsumi Soujin. — Nos presentó Tetsuhiro.

El amable hombre parecía asombrado con aquello, se sentó conmigo mientras los dos chicos se fueron a hablar en privado. Me preguntó si había una moda con los chicos, ya que su pequeño hijo también tenía una pareja masculina, de manera que le aclaré que ese tipo de sentimientos no son algo que se elija, sino que vienen adscritos en la persona. Al poco rato salió Tatsumi y se llevó a su padre para hablar en la habitación a solas, luego salieron y nuevamente me trajeron al señor Tatsumi a mi lado.

— Este par de chicos no sé dónde tienen la cabeza, olvidaron avisarnos que no vendrían en navidad. A la familia no le importaría que ustedes vinieran también, de hecho sería un gusto tener al hermano del joven Morinaga, seguro que es una agradable persona como tú. — Me dijo el señor Soujin sonriendo extrañamente. Ver ese rostro tan similar al que el tirano poseía sonreír, era todo un espectáculo.

Kunihiro fue traído por Tetsuhiro hasta la sala y lo sentaron a mi lado. Los dos chicos nos miraron cerca del señor Tatsumi y de inmediato Kunihiro en un ademan de cortesía se presentó:

— Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Morinaga Kunihiro y soy el hermano mayor de Tetsuhiro. Es un gusto conocer al padre del novio de mi hermano.

— ¿Perdón que ha dicho? — Preguntó el señor Soujin confundido.

Mientras tanto el sempai parecía hiperventilarse y casi desvanecerse al lado de Tetsuhiro. Se recompuso un poco y a prisa se levantó.

— Esto es un error, papá creo que debes irte. — Expresó en palabras desfallecientes el sempai jalando de la mano a su padre.

— No parece ser un error hijo, si estás con este chico deberías haberlo dicho.

— Yo… bueno… es que yo… No es lo que crees.

— No piense mal señor Tatsumi, su hijo y yo somos buenos amigos. — Afirmó Tetsuhiro intentando tranquilizar las cosas.

— ¡Así que ambos van a negarlo! No te puedes quedar con alguien que no acepta salir contigo, menos porque es su padre y no parece ser prejuicioso como los nuestros. — Irrumpió Kunihiro. Yo sentí hervir la sangre pues nuevamente metiendo su cuchara en asuntos que no le correspondían, estaba a punto de causar problemas más graves.

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe imbécil! — Refutó el sempai abalanzándose contra Kunihiro, sin embargo fue detenido a duras penas por Tetsuhiro.

Entonces intervine:

— Kunihiro no es tu asunto si ellos le dicen o no. Tu deberías limitarte a observar que ellos se llevan bien, creo que mucho mejor que nosotros. ¡Estoy cansado de que intentes controlar todo y a todos! ¡Sólo quiero irme lejos!

— Todo es porque tu no… — Intentó responder Kunihiro.

— ¡Silencio todos! — Se alzó la voz del señor Tatsumi.

Los jaloneos del sempai cesaron y todos lo miramos expectantes.

— Muy bien chicos, en realidad no importa si no quieren decir que son una pareja, lo dirán cuando se sientan listos, porque, Morinaga ya eres parte de la familia desde hace tiempo. — Tendió la mano hasta Tetsuhiro que emocionado tenía los ojos brillosos. Entonces continuó dirigiéndose a Kunihiro y a mí: — Respecto a ustedes dos, parece que tienen muchos problemas que tratar, mi hijo me ha hecho saber que han discutido a voces sus problemas, con acoplarse a las acciones del otro. Permítanme aconsejarlos, pues creo que la vida en pareja es bastante difícil. En primer lugar creo que ustedes no han respetado la individualidad del otro, todos somos distintos y al vivir con otro ser humano tenemos que aceptar que no hará las mismas cosas.

— Pero es que él tiene que madurar y aprender muchas cosas, yo sólo quería enseñarle y ayudarlo. — Explicó Kunihiro justificando su conducta.

— Creo que todos debemos aprender cosas y ser humildes es lo principal. Si es tu pareja, debes tratarlo como tú igual, ¿acaso te gustaría que él te dijera qué hacer? Y usted joven Junya creo que podría ser un poco más perseverante, abandonar algo a la primera señal de problemas no es algo prudente. En cualquier tipo de relaciones habrá pleitos y discusiones, lo importante es hablarlo, solucionar las cosas.

— Seguro… el problema es que hablar con Kunihiro no se puede, le encanta escuchar su propia voz.

— Esa actitud indica que jamás le dices todo de forma adecuada, hazle comprender con cariño que tú prefieres hacer las cosas de otro modo. Nunca te calles tu sentir pero tampoco seas grosero al expresarlo.

— Pero no me escucha. — Respondí con enfado.

— Ni tampoco tú me escuchas a mí. — Me refutó Kunihiro.

— Sólo hay una cosa importante aquí: ¿Usted Kunihiro está enamorado del joven Junya?

— ¿Cómo podría no amarlo? Él es tan hermoso y sólo quiero cuidarlo, nunca he pretendido alejarlo con mis acciones, quería verlo madurar y encontrar su camino en la vida a mi lado.

— ¿Y usted lo ama a él? — Me preguntó el señor Tatsumi.

— Sí. — Respondí sin pensarlo. Él podía ser un meloso aburrido muchas veces, pero había olvidado lo mucho que amaba ese par de ojos cafés.

— Mi amor. — Dijo Kunihiro sujetándome entre sus brazos.

— ¿Podrías no ser tan empalagoso? No soy una chica como te habrás dado cuenta, dime por mi nombre. — Expresé sin ser soltado, con ese cálido abrazo que había extrañado sin saber.

— Muy bien, debido a que se aman, entonces deben trabajar sus problemas ¿En ese caso sería posible que vinieran los cuatro a la casa?

De inmediato observé al sempai de Tetsuhiro que se había encogido en un rincón y tenía un ademán sujetando su rostro con incomodidad.

— Por mi está bien. ¿Tú qué piensas corazón? Digo … ¿Masaki tú que piensas? — Me preguntó Kunihiro, por lo que respondí:

— Sería bueno, pero ustedes han trabajado en la cocina, así que yo no tengo voto en esto.

— Pero podemos llevar todo a casa de la señora Matsuda, no creo que le moleste recibir más comida. — Aclaró con entusiasmo Tetsuhiro.

Todo parecía extraño, aquél inicio de año en una casa con una familia cálida y amorosa. Escuché al tiránico sempai hablar con su padre, todo por casualidad mientras me dirigí al baño y nervioso explicó sobre su relación. A final de cuentas esa misma noche el señor Soujin recibió a Tetsuhiro como su nuevo hijo a escondidas de los demás pero en presencia nuestra. Kunihiro también aceptó a Tatsumi Souichi como un hermano y decidió no entrometerse nuevamente a menos que su pequeño hermano se lo pidiera.

Las cosas no funcionaron fácilmente entre nosotros, pues todavía terminamos peleando varias veces por la televisión y una infinidad de cosas más, pero respiré profundo y continué a su lado.

En lo referente a Tetsuhiro, jamás había podido verlo tan feliz, ese hombre estaba hecho completamente de amor, pues continuó adorando a su sempai. Ambos siempre parecían un par de novios que se emocionaban con los toques de sus manos o la más mínima expresión de afecto, a pesar de que el tirano solía golpearlo cada que abusaba de las muestras de afecto. Sin embargo luego de todos estos años veo que ese par se amará hasta la inmensidad.

Morinaga Kunihiro

La mañana me halló dormido, con una agradable sensación de borrachera. No me atreví a abrir los ojos; la luz me resultaba molesta pero, a la vez, agradable y cálida en aquel primer día del año. Alargué mi mano por si lo había soñado, pero advertí que no al posarla sobre el muslo de Masaki. Me demoré en su dura musculatura por un momento con una sonrisa; si ascendía mi mano, lo más probable era que él se diese la vuelta enfadado. No soporta madrugar y no debían de ser, a juzgar por la luz, mucho más de las seis. Pero no pude evitarlo y la subí. Lejos de girarse, Masaki se arrimó a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Mmm...déjame dormir... —me dijo, mientras se restregaba contra mi pierna y su boca se alzaba hacia la mía. Así que le respondí a esos labios golosos. Dios, ¿cómo podía pelearme con él? Ciertamente, ambos tenemos mal carácter. Sé que el padre de Tatsumi tiene razón, tengo que soltar un poco las amarras con las que, más que atar a los demás a mí, me ato yo a ellos. Y Masaki tiene poca paciencia, de modo que tendré que aprender a callarme y a escucharle de vez en cuando. No quiero perderle. No, no quiero. Nunca. Así que le besé una y otra vez, alargando más y más nuestro beso, hasta que sentí sus manos acariciarme, su cuerpo sobre el mío; su peso, que me parecía libiano presionándome con suavidad.

—Kunihiro... —me dijo, en un susurro.

—Dime, mi am... —me callé de repente. Tragué saliva y retomé la frase—. Dime, Masaki.

Alzó la cara y me miró, y sus ojos, ya totalmente despejados del sueño, taladraron los míos con intensidad. Me sentí morir. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro hermoso.

—Me gusta lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Qué cosa...? —le dije, algo contrariado y ruborizado de ver que estaba tan sereno mientras me profesaba el tipo de caricias que yo estaba sintiendo en todo mi cuerpo, de cintura para abajo, y que me estaban fundiendo completamente.

—Esforzándote para cambiar las cosas que no me gustan. Y sabes, será un reto para mí cambiar para ti también. Soujin Tatsumi tiene razón, debemos adaptarnos el uno al otro —Separó mis muslos e inició una suave penetración— ¿Qué me dices, amor, vas a adaptarte a mí? —me susurró al oído mientras entraba en mi cuerpo suavemente— Mmm...sí, ya veo lo bien que te adaptas...

Cerré los ojos. ¿Me había dicho amor? Preferí no pensarlo, no darle importancia. Si lo hacía, podía ser que el sueño se desvaneciera.

Mi hermano estaba guapísimo con su yukata; me divirtió ver el lindo aspecto que ofrecía su andrógina pareja, tan delicado con el suyo, que le hacía parecer un hermoso muñequito oriental. La familia Tatsumi resultó un encanto: su hermana Kanako no parecía tener nada que ver con su hermano que, aunque aquella mañana estaba radiante de felicidad, se veía menos expresivo que aquel pequeño y feliz terremoto. Y Tomoe, su hermano, junto a su pareja, también me pareció agradable. Pero quien más me gustó fue la tía Matsuda. Era justo la madre que nunca tuve, una mujer que rebosaba amor y comprensión. Sin conocerla, no me habría costado trabajo contarle mi vida entera, seguro de que me aceptaría por mí mismo. Y así pareció entenderlo ella también, con su admirable intuición, y no dudó en permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo que pudo. Me prometí visitarla de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegamos al templo, Masaki tomó a Kanako para alzarla y lograr que llegara hasta el Garán-Garán, para golpearlo varias veces mientras pedía sus deseos de Año Nuevo. Tras ella, la tía Matsuda golpeó también la gran campana, y después Tomoe, su esposo y el padre de la familia. Llegó el turno de Souichi, que cedió amablemente el primer lugar a Tetsuhiro y este, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa hermosa, golpeó la campana para girarse inmediatamente a su rubio amante y cederle el tronco, que fue golpeado de nuevo. Le pedí a Masaki que fuese el siguiente, y él me sonrió y cerró los ojos, como había hecho Tetsuhiro. Y por último, yo mismo tomé aquel tronco y miré la campana. Habían pasado ocho días desde que, en Navidad, Tetsuhiro había llegado a mi casa aguantándose las lágrimas. Puede que yo fuera demasiado sobreprotector con él, pero lo cierto es que me negué rotundamente a verle sufrir más, tanto más cuanto que Masaki y yo le habíamos herido de aquel modo años atrás. Y ahora, no importa cómo, ocho días después de Navidad estábamos ahí Tetsuhiro y yo, con la familia Tatsumi, la única que ambos teníamos, y con mi pobre Masaki, que sólo nos tenía a nosotros. Y teníamos una mamá y un papá adoptivos, y hermanos, y una hermanita, y sobre todo, por encima de todo, nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso no iba a cambiar, nos pasara lo que nos pasase. Así que sonreí, cerré también los ojos y golpeé con fuerza el Garán-Garán mientras pensaba:

«Que en este Año Nuevo que hoy empieza, Tetsuhiro y yo volvamos a ser una familia de verdad y que así lo entendamos. Que siempre le acojan como hoy, que nunca le falten. Que su senpai le trate siempre con el amor que hoy le está demostrando. Que yo también tenga cerca a mi querido hermano. Y que los dioses me guien para cuidar y alimentar el amor que tengo por Masaki, para que cada día florezca en nuestro corazón con una nueva luz, la luz de su mirada de cristal».

FIN


End file.
